A Patchwork Soul
by TenshiMeister
Summary: The more time Soul spent with Maka, the more he realized the students at the Academy didn't dislike her, they were afraid of her. But why would they be so scared of a sweet, dorky little girl? Maybe the truth is hidden in something he can't see. Her soul?
1. Chapter 1: A Gut Feeling

**1. Introduction**

A warm breeze whispers as it moves though the rooftops and spires of Shibusen Academy as a trickle of contented but tired students make their way down the long steps back to their homes. Soul trails behind the rest of the flock, stretching out his back and arms and soaking in the last of the sleepy suns rays.

Propping himself against a wall he waits for his meister, Maka, as he does routinely every afternoon. Energetic mumbles of students grow softer, and the wind whispers louder, sending a small shiver though Soul's spine. His soul perception is nothing but useless but his gut instinct is always right, and he knows something isn't as it should be, but chooses not to dwell on the churning in his stomach and instead on the pink and gold light dressing the sky and Death City with a warm glow.

He had been partners with Maka for only a few months but they are a good -if flawed- team. She, unlike so many, matches his introverted yet arrogant soul wave length and her lack of popularity works for him; it means he doesn't have to deal with the _cliquey _students he can't be bothered with and enjoy a quite life at Shibusen. But the more time spent in Maka's company, more he realises the student population seams to be more afraid of Maka than dislike her _book worm _personality traits. But Soul has never been interested in the meaningless gossip of his fellow students, so now knowing Maka for the cool and determined partner she is, never bothers to ask. Anyway, not being in the know is so un-cool.

She emerges from the grand arches of the Academy clutching a piece of paper -the assignment that had been specially given to her by the Reaper himself- with false glee:

"I think I've got a good one." she beams.

Soul sees though her fake smile, but plays along. "We always get the good ones..." He lazily pulls himself up from slumping on the brick wall and grins; "Lord Death knows we can handle anything now." Soul boasts, but this confidence is more to re-assure his partner than his own ego.

Maka nods politely, never letting a crack show in her smile, and in comfortable silence they make their way home.

* * *

><p><p>

Soul sprawls himself out of the sofa and places his arms behind his head after covering his face with a magazine. Maka, observes Soul for a moment, rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen calling;

"That's going to be a tough assignment, Soul, we should be planning, not sleeping..."

Soul mumbles, squinting as he removes the magazine from his eyes.

"This it was given to us because it will test our strengths," she carries on, emerging from the kitchen door, eyes gazing at her feet.

"We never plan." he dismisses.

Maka disappears back into the kitchen then shortly emerges with 2 plates of sandwiches, "I think we'll need to for this one."

Soul offers up part of the sofa to Maka, who passes him a plate, he tucks in immediately, talking only between bites.

"Let me see..." Soul holds out his hand. Maka scrambles in her coat pocket and produces the assignment. Soul analyses it; "what's so hard about this?" he absent minded-ly, screws up the paper in his fist and chucks it onto the coffee table in front of them. The paper drops off the table edge onto the floor, Maka immediately rises and picks it up. "I forget how tidy you are, sorry." Soul says peering round her to not break eye contact with the television. She joins him back on the sofa, placing the assignment carefully back into her coat pocket.

"Okay, if we're not going to talk about this assignment, lets go do something tonight, it's Friday, no school, no homework..."

"Like what?" Soul still stares blankly at the box.

Maka pauses to think, "Lets go train!" she beams.

Soul grimaces.

"Dancing?" Maka continues to tease, delighting in Soul's squirming. "But it's good for matching out wavelengths." she moves her face closer to his to study his expressions.

Silence.

"Shopping?"

Silence.

"Manicure?" Maka starts to smirk,

"Fine, lets plan this assignment..." Soul suggests, defeated. He stands up, puts on his jacket and waits by their front door, tapping his foot impatiently. "You coming or what then?"

Maka secretly smiles to herself and hurries out of the door.

* * *

><p><p>

It has grown darker and the moon has now replaced the sun in the sky. Maka and Soul practise in a clearing in a small wooded area.

"The assignment states that the target is fast but has low defence, so is best suited to light and agile weapon/meister students with soul perception." Maka paces up and down like a drill sergeant.

"check and check,"

Maka half smiles but Soul senses her hesitation, her usually radiant smile has become false and un-characteristically ugly. "Right lets get to this." Maka holds out her hand for Soul who transforms into his weapon form. He delicately lands on the tip of her finders, she adjusts her clasp on the familiar cool grip of the scythe, the moon light danced along the etched patterns along the broad blade. "Resonate with me."

* * *

><p><p>

The next evening the pair set out on their assignment. They arrive late to their destination, and find themselves standing together, silently on top of the sheer drop cliff, over looking miles of dry wasted desert, waiting of a sign of the Kishin Egg's soul.

The night is completely still of any wind, and seams dead of all noise and life. Yet, Soul notices a little sand lifting from the desert floor and swirling briefly before falling lightly back to its bed.

There is still no wind.

Soul -following his instinct- transforms and fall again into Maka's hands, she immediately tskes a defensive stance, using her sight and soul perception to scan the area. Her soft olive eyes become defined and determined, and sandy loosely tied hair, hangs motionless over her shoulders. The air is so dead not even one hair twitched, yet another dusting of sand lifts from the desert bed many meters below the cliff where they stand.

Maka uses Soul to amplify her soul perception further...

...and finds a soul...

...a small whisper of a Kishin Egg.

It seams to dwell within the stone of the cliff, it's wave length pulsing, disturbing the sand below, maybe it's unaware of their presents, or is it waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Soul can feel Maka's wavelength, it is irritate and full of fear:

"What's wrong Maka?" He whispers.

"Nothing..." She lies.

"You need to tell me what's with you."

Maka takes a deep-breath and scans her surroundings, "This assignment from Lord Death."

"Yes..." Soul pushes her for more information.

"It's going to be different from other battles, I'm going to have to do something I've never tried before."

Soul falls silent, taking the moment to check their surrounding for further sign of the Kishin Egg. Nothing.

"You know people are scared of me Soul." Maka's voice sounds more solum than fearful now.

"I'm not. It's not cool to be afraid of a little girl." He grins, trying to break the growing tension, but Maka stays silent, her eyes stop scanning the area for dangers and fall down to her solum reflection in the scythe's blade. Soul appears, replacing his face with hers. He always knew there was something different about this mission, his gut never lies. "I've got your back, tell me what you need." He stares straight at her, confirming his dedication to his partner, _what ever that may mean _he thinks.

"Help me listen." She is ready to fight now. The pair start to connect and resonate their soul wavelengths faster and further, creating a clean crisp view of the Kishin Egg's soul below their feet. "It's not nervous so it's not hiding." Maka reads the soul's mood and characteristics. "It's almost... excited."

"What about?" Soul asks.

Maka starts to replay when small pebbles on the top of the cliff where they stand start to jump off the ground, the vibrations move from the ground through Maka's feet and legs.

Maka firms her hold on Soul's grip, "It's ready, it's coming."

The edge of the cliffs start to crumble and plunge to their bed of sand. They wait as bits of gravel and rock move and shift underneath their feet. Maka grows more fearful, and more impatient.

"Screw this. I'm going for it." Maka shouts, driving the tip of her blade as deep in the earth as she can, then pushes back on the grip, making the cliff edge crack. She pulls back further on the blade forcing another boulder of the cliff to fall from it's original setting. She repeats this action; chipping away at the cliff. Then, with the next hit the blade plunges easily into the rock. Blood starts to pool, staining the yellow rock red, startled, Maka removes her blade.

"Was that..?"

"I-I don't know." Maka stammers.

"Do it again."

Maka peers into the blade at Soul for re-assurance, then drives the point back into the previous spot. A deathening yell bellows from the rock below. The the cliff vibrates, stronger than before, causing Maka to temporarily to loose balance. Chunks of cliffs are hurled up into the air as the Kishin Egg bursts out of his bed into the night air. Maka jumps back to create space between them and the gnarled evil form. The Kishin Egg stretches out it's back and inspected the wound on his arm, with a crooked smile.

"I am meister Maka Albarn from Shibusen Academy, and I am here to take you soul Kishen Egg Xenolith!" Maka announces with fake confidence.

"I've been expecting you." Xenolith grins. His skin resembles the rocks he came from, he floats lightly inches from the ground -despite his large size- broad and tall and hunched. "It's been a while." he continues.

Soul's form appears again within the blade, to view the monster who is more familiar with his partner than he expected and is comfortable with.

"Not long enough..." Maka says sternly, but Soul can feel her hands shaking on his grip.

Xenolith smiles again, he plunges his hands into the cliff top and heaves up a boulder and places it behind one of his shoulders, balancing it easily with only one hand. Maka braces herself.

"You lied to me Maka." comes a calm voice from her scythe. "He's not light and fast, we aren't suited to this task. Why had Lord Death given us this assignment?"

"There's some souls only I can take." Soul excepts this vague explanation without further questions.

Xenolith shifts his weight and moves into a stance ready to attack. Maka moves further back, perspiration appearing on her brow.

"This Kishin Egg is Immortal. People can't kill him, his soul is made of stone." Maka explains never moving her vision from the evil, rolling figure beckoning for her to attack.

"You speak of me like we aren't acquaintances." Xenolith rumbles.

"We've fought before, and I failed." Maka's fear starts to be replaced by anger. "Now I have you Soul, we won't be failing again." She lifts her weapon, ready to fight. "You know what to do."

Maka and Soul resonate together, Soul's broad blade glows white and grows longer and wider, the once smooth blades become jagged and razor sharp. Perfect for sawing though stoney skin.

Xenolith cracks his neck; "Bring it..."

With a roar Xenolith raises his rock above his head, Maka plants her feet firmly; braced for the attack. Xenolith heaves the bolder at her, Soul calls out to dodge the attack but she stands her ground, closes her eyed and holds out a single hand to guard herself. The bolder impacts a breath away from her palm as if it has hit a wall. It bursts into gravel which scatters and falls in front of her toes.

"Impressive." smirks Xenolith, "you're stronger."

"What the hell was that!" Screeches Soul.

"An energy field I've been working on." she explains.

"M-Magic?" Soul stutters, "What are you? A witch? What?" His faith in his partner is suddenly replaced by miss-trust.

"No, my wave length," Maka quickly explains, "it's being amplified by you Soul, can't you feel it?" He can and he has never felt anything like it.

Xenolith pulls up clump after clump of earth and rock and aims at the young technician and weapon. The pair use their new found abilities and agility to avoid and destroy each projectile. Xenolith's anger grows. He pulls up his final lump of earth, the biggest bolder he can muster. Maka can see her opportunity, she sprints, quickly, behind the beast and attacks with her weapon to push him away from the cliff edge and up against the face of a rock. Xenolith attacks heavily, Maka guards with her energy field.

She throws Soul aside, who yells angrily and desperately at her as she holds up her arms to form a cross.

She is in line with Xenolith, arms spread, eyes shut tight.

Xenolith turn from the rock face to attack.

Soul screams for Maka safety. Confused. Frightened.

Maka lets out a breath of air. Her face shows she is calm but deep in concentration.

Then...

Long thin blades erupt from her limbs. Half the blades as black as coal, and the other half glowing pure white.

"You're a weapon?" Soul screams, back in his human form, his jaw hits the floor.

"Amongst other things. Yes." The daggers from Maka's limbs pierce Xenolith's stony flesh and through to the rock face he is pressed against, pinning him down helplessly. The Kishin Egg whales in pain, as Maka's blades shorten bringing her face to face with him. "Your soul is mine." she whispers.

Xenolith's eyes widen with fear. "I'm immortal, w-what can you do little girl?"

Maka smiles crookedly, her olive eyes turn a deep brown and her skin fades to white. Soul regards the scene, his eyes frozen on Maka. He sees Xenolith scream, as his body brakes down into ribbons, disintegrating. Maka's stance loosens, her arms fall back to her side. All the blades vanish as if never there, _one of many secrets hidden in her, _Soul guesses. She stands motionless for a second, then falls lightly to the ground. Soul runs to her aid, kneeling by her and taking her hand.

"Maka, are you alright?" He pleads softly.

"I'm not used to it, kind of wipes me out." She smiles briefly.

"What am I meant to make of this Maka? What are you?"

Maka sits herself up, keeping her gaze low. "Sorry, I was asked not to tell anyone, but I should have told you before this mission. I didn't know how..."

"It's fine." Soul interrupts, sensing her seniority. "Explain when we're home." Soul rises, dusts himself off and helps Maka to her feet. "Where's the soul?" he asks, scratching his head.

"I guess if it's immortal to reacts differently to normal Kishin Eggs. I don't know." Maka shrugs.

"All that effort and not even a soul to eat." he sighs, "I suppose we should get back." with that, he turns and starts to stroll back down the cliff.

Maka jolts with sudden pain in her right hand, she nurses it with the other hand, on touch she feels hard stoney skin. She raises her hand to the moon light, the stoney colour and texture fade back into her normal skin.

**This is my first FanFic. Inspired by the brilliant Soul Eater series. The next chapter will follow on shortly. But for now any suggestions to what to improve, or if anything is spelt wrong or unclear would be a big help. But please be kind I'm new here! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rocks and Daggers

**2. Rocks and Daggers**

**From Maka's Mind**

I wake with a sharp inhale of breath.

My eyes are open but I can't see anything.

_Am I blind, or is it too dark to see?_

There is resistance against every muscle as I try to move.

_Where am I heading to? Which way is up? Is this water? It can't be I can still breathe..._

_Come on Maka, don't panic, stay sharp..._

I cease to fight against the resistance, and fall still.

Gather myself.

Try and figure out which way is what. My soul perception finds nothing and I can't hear any sound but my own pulse, thumping in my ears and against my rib cage.

_If I move in one direction I have to eventually get to... something._

So I push forward, swimming though the pitch black. I can feel my eyes straining to adjust to the dark with no luck. It's hot and claustrophobic. My limbs are growing tired, but I have to push on.

Tired -and panting for breath- I eventually arrive at some sort of barrier, it's hard and rough. I feel my hands long the surface, trying to see the wall with touch. I put some distance between it and myself, I try and muster all the strength I can and hit my foot with as much force as I could against the wall. And again, fighting though the thick atmosphere, I hit it again and again. I could hear bits of the surface breaking away, driving me though the sharp pains growing in my feet.

More and more crumbles away.

With another hit I can see light.

Feeling a burst of energy and hope, I start to dig at the wall with my hands, the new light stinging my eyes, my arms aching and fingers grinding painfully on -what I can now see- is solid rock.

More and more crumbles away, revealing white light, warming my face. The hole becomes big enough for me to slide though, I let out a sigh of relief, and scramble though the gap.

Out of the dark.

My hands are the first to surface on the other side, but as I pull myself out of the black, I notice my hands at first become stiff and heavy. I push further. As my arms surface they also become hard. I pull out, regarding my arms with shock. They had been turned to stone. Sandy in colour, heavy and clumsy. I feel fear and confusion bubble up from somewhere deep in my stomach and hit the back of my throat as burning hot fluid I fight back down.

_Xenolith..._

"You bastard! What are you doing to me?" I scream redundantly. "What the hell? What the hell! Why am I..." My screams trail off into tears. My heavy arms pulling uncomfortably against my shoulder sockets. I shake my tears away.

_Stop being pathetic._

I turn my attention back to the hole.

_Well I can't exactly stay here can I?_

I figured I have to push on, despite what will happen. I started climbing back though the gap in the solid wall. Dragging my useless arms behind me, feeling my skin harden as I reach the light, it painfully cracks and crumbles. I can feel my tears become sand. Shooting pain rushes through me, my heart and lungs solidifying, struggling function.

I gasp for air.

The gap in the wall grows longer as I climb further. My speed is slowing, my joints start to creek and groan as they move. I grind to a halt. Crying tears of sand, my heart now un-pulsing stone.

And I start to fall back.

The light slipping away.

Un able to move to save myself from falling back into the black.

* * *

><p>I wake suddenly.<p>

I sigh with relief that it is all in my head; I was dreaming. Early morning sun warms my cheeks, and I smile at my stupidity of being so wound up over a silly dream. I steady my breathing, and enjoy the feeling the panic subsiding.

I stretch out my arms but a familiar pain shoots from my finger tips to my shoulder. I scramble to sit up, but I can't get my limbs to work. They are heavy and clumsy like in my dream. I manage to get a glimpse of them, and my fears were correct.

My arms where stony and rough. As heavy as rock.

_Xenolith..._

A scream escapes my lips. I squirm in my bed, trying to move myself. I can hear frantic movement next door. Soul comes crashing into my room.

"Maka!" His eyes wide with worry.

I have managed to kneel on the floor, my arms remain lifeless on the bed. Tears sting my eyes distorting my sight, making my head spin more. I am confused and disoriented; as if in the black in my dream.

"I can't move them... I don't know what to do... I don't know how I..." I trail off into sobbing.

Soul's tense stance has loosened, I can make out a puzzled look on his face. He scratches the back of his neck and slowly makes his way to me and hesitantly puts his hand on my shoulder. "What are you on about Maka?" He turns my face towards him.

"Look at my..." I stop myself. My arms sprawled across my bed are made of pink flesh. I flex my fingers easily and pull them back to my side as if they, once again, are my own. "Oh..." I feel perplexed and embarrassed. Soul tilts his head and looks back and forth at me and my hands which I am fixated on.

"Well, I guess I'm going to leave you with that..." Soul says with a hint of patronisation, and uncomfortably gets up and leaves for the door.

"Soul..." He stops and turns back to me. I keep my line of sight low to avoid eye contact. "I don't know what..."

"It's fine." He interrupts. "Cool yourself off ok?" he speaks with quite compassion, and silently leaves closing my door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen wake me. I'm still kneeling on the floor, my head resting on the edge of my bed. I stretch out the crick that has now formed in my neck and stumble out of my room, eyes still adjusting to the light. For the first time in my life I know what it feels like not to be a morning person. I throw myself of the sofa, covering my eyes with my forearms, wishing I was still in bed, but my stubbornness assuring me that there was too much to do so waste the day sleeping. Soul appears from the kitchen; "I thought I heard you." I mumble something along the line of <em>why is it so bright in here? <em>but Soul just smirks and disappears back into the kitchen again and carries on making clanging noises with cooking utensils.

I remove my arms from my face and try to focus on the the kitchen door. A mouth watering smell starts to drift though the living room and I know Soul is cooking up something delicious if hugely unhealthy. I consider staying from breakfast, but I have more important things to sort out. I know Soul will be a while longer cooking; he's a clumsy cook. The sweet delicious smell turns bitter and smoky. "crap, crap, crap..." I hear from the kitchen.

"Something on fire?" I call lazily.

"No, all cool in here."

"I'll leave you to it them."

No reply follows, but some angry mumbling. I quietly move into my bedroom, scramble frantically for some sort of clothing, once I am dressed sneak out of our flat, not even letting the front door click shut.

I find myself standing outside the overstated but perfectly symmetrical mansion of Death the Kid himself. Every time I end up standing out side Kid's home I always pinch myself with disbelief that I am so close friends with someone with such high stature. I take a moment to absorb his home. It's grandure. It's clean cut lines and obsessed attention to detail. So different from my rented flat. Our homes show how different me and Kid are from each other; our lifestyle, our personalities, our souls... But, despite all we make great friends.

I approach the door but Kid opens before I can ring the bell and startles me.

"Don't do that to me Kid!" I giggle.

"Saw your soul coming a mile off" he said without a trace of smugness in his voice.

I smile lightly, "Is Liz and Patty about?"

"No." He pauses studying me, "What's happened?"

I sigh; I have found myself relying so much on Kid for so long I feel like a burden, although he would never tell me even if I was. He just gives me his help without questions.

"I did that mission." I admit, checking my hands from signs of stone.

I see Kid hesitate "Come in Maka." without another word I followed Kind into his home.

He sits me in the middle of his large black leather sofa and places himself in a chair exactly opposite me, regards me for a second, then gets up and adjusts my hair so it's more even. "I can't concentrate if you're not..."

"Symmetrical, I know." he smiles at me for understanding and when he is happy, places himself back on the chair opposite.

Kid stares into my chest to view my soul, I sit and wait for his verdict. The room was full of marble and leather furniture, much of it studded in chrome pins, much of it much larger than needed for its function. Even though the décor was high contrast and bold with no signs of family life, it is warm and familiar. The air felt calm and positive, the whole mansion has a feel of a happy home.

I stare at Kid, trying to read his expression , but it doesn't look good. "Can you see anything?" I ask, growing impatient.

"I think so." Kid starts still squinting his eyes as if to see harder. "What happened? You know, when you took the soul?"

"Nothing unusual, same reaction as when we kill mortal Kishin Egg souls. Except..." I hesitate.

"Except?" Kid raised one eye brow.

"When the Xenolith died, it left no soul behind." I break sight and stare at my fingers, feeling the skin with my thumb and imagining what it was like in my dream; lumps and bumps of could rough rock instead of soft pink skin. Kid rose from his chair and went to his book case and selected a old brown book from the shelf. He spent no time locating this specific book, he knows exactly where it is. There is no writing on the outside of the book, just brown leather with gold binding, and a small glass soul symbol set into the front cover. He flicks quickly though the pages, sitting himself back in his chair. He stops on a page and scans it's contents. I hold my breath.

"It says here, there is no was to kill an immortal soul." I listen intently, studying his mouth forming words as if it could help my understanding. "With certain soul types it is possible to absorb immortals soul, killing it's owners body." his voice is monotone and firm. "But the immortal soul resound within it's new host." He closes the book, running his fingers along the unusual glass symbol on the front. "I can see something new in your soul, actually inside of it. You've sucked in Xenolith's soul." his voice and eyes start to become more animated.

"I think it's trying to get out." I explain. Trying to work out what this could possible mean for me. Kid stood from his seat and paced towards me.

"What were you thinking taking on that stupid mission?" I go to answer be he continues. "You know you shouldn't have done it. Do you even know what this means?" He grabs my shoulders and stares straight into my eyes, I try to look away but he moves to match my gaze. "Tell me what's happening to you."

So, I explain the whole fight, the flickering of stone on my skin that evening, my dream and my arm's transformation this morning. He does not look away from me, and holds down my shoulders, half comforting and half to keep me from moving until my story is finished.

When I'm done, he silently lets go of me and sits at my side. "I can't believe father would ask you to do this." he wipes his brow and adjusts his jacket to make sure it is even.

"Kid..." I start. "You know what Xenolith was doing, all those poor people, how could not ask me?"

"We have to figure how to get Xenolith's soul out of you. He'll ware you out you know he will. And what then?"

A silence falls over us. I feel bad always turning to Kid for help and advice. I put all my burdens on him because he's the only one that knows about me. My big horrid secret. Not that the whole school doesn't know in some sort of respect, they way they clear my path as I walk, spit on my shoes and whisper behind my back as if I can't hear them. My only friends are Kid; who knows the ins and outs of everything about me, Liz and Patty; who's loyalty to Kid means they will follow him, even if it's to certain death, Soul; who is a weapon so can't sense souls, Tsubaki; who is scared of everyone so being scared of me isn't much of a deal, and Black Star; who's an idiot.

"What will he make of you?" Kid turns to me.

I smile to try and relieve Kid of some of his worry for me, "A decent _grow you own _stone statue?"

"Stop it will you?" he snaps, and a long guilty silence falls over us. After what seams like hours, but was probably only a few second he breaks the silence, "sorry." he gazes at his hands for a moment, then takes one of mine and squeezes it. "You told Soul?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine if your partner knows Maka."

I shake my head slowly. "To be honest if he doesn't have some idea something is going on my now he's a stupid as his grades prove him to be."

Kid laughs briefly, "We should see Father about this."

"Sure" I let Kid lead the way to hallway, in which a large gold-gilded mirror heavily hangs at the end. Kid writes a sequence of numbers onto the glass and obediently Lord Death appears.

"Hey hey Kid! How's it going?" he bounces across the surface of the mirror goofily, "You look so cute today! How's my wonderful son?"

"Father please." Kid is flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh! You're so sweet when you're being serious. Tell me, tell me what you need." Lord Death tilts his head to one side anticipating his son's response.

"It's about Maka..."

"Yes yes Maka Albarn! I'm so glad you have decided to come to me with your love life! I'm all ears son, what do you want to know? How to ask her out on a date?"

I can even tell from standing behind him how flushed Kid has become, "Father Please, it's not that!" he says exasperated. He pulls me by my arm out from hiding behind him.

"She's already with you! That's so cute!" Lord Death looks at use dreamily, I place my hand on my head with frustration. "It reminds me of me and your mother..."

"Lord Death." I start through gritted teeth. "Please, I need you advice." He falls quite.

"Ok Miss Albarn. What can I do you for?"

"I for-filled the mission you gave to me sir." I explain.

"And you succeeded! Well done Miss Albarn, that's quite a feat!" Death says happily. He has never been good at sensing the tone of the room.

"I can sense something different about Maka's soul, and she's been having negative symptoms since absorbing Xenolith." Kid explains.

"Oh dear, what a pickle!" Death rubs his chin. "Well I suppose that is to be expected."

"You knew this would happen?" Kid asks angrily.

"Yup, yup!"

"Why would you send her on this mission then?" Kid's brows are farrowed and confusion can be picked out of his harsh tone with his farther.

"Xenolith had to be stopped, Maka is the only person capable of stopping an immortal soul. I had no choice." Death explains, actually taking the matter seriously for the first time. "And to be honest it was a bit of an experiment."

"Experiment?" I burst into the conversation. "What kind of experiment?"

"You're spending too much time with Stein Father." Kid says drily.

"Don't be angry, don't get mad. Calm down, calm down." Lord Death pleads. "Come to Shibusen, we'll figure out this whole mess." and with that Death disappeared, leaving us in a worried silence.

* * *

><p>We arrive into Death's room. I pause to brace myself, Kid squeezes my shoulder comfortingly, and we approach Lord Death who is absorbed in the same brown book with the glass soul symbol embedded in the front cover as Kid was before.<p>

"Lord Death..." I start, he looks up from the book and I bow to show my respect.

"All these years Maka and you still treat me like royalty." Lord says cheerily. "You two always get in so fast, I forget it takes you a shorter time than the average student." He puts down the book and claps his foam hands together. "Right shall we take a look then?" He gestures to a seat and I obediently sit down. Lord Death studies me, looking into my soul. "Oh dear we do have a bit of a pickle don't we?" He scratches his head and rubs his chin. He pulls out a chalk board and starts scribbling, "Right." He announces when he's finished doodling. "I remember this from the previous carrier of you soul type Maka. As you know your soul is a patchwork of various soul types..."

Death points to his childish drawing of my soul. I can make out the rough sketched shape of the soul I look upon like it's an old enemy. Despite being told how _beautiful _and _unique_ it is, and how I'm _blessed_ to be chosen to be the legend and carrier, my soul has never caused me any joy. It's a liability and volatile. I took me years just to learn how to control it. It hurt so many people when I was too young to use the abilities it gives me. Even now, once again I'm in trouble because of it. For I have unluckily been born with the legendary Patchwork Soul type. Only one person in the world at a time ever has this soul. When one dies, another one is born to take it's place. When I was a kid my head was filled with fairy tales of how the Patchwork predecessors fought valiantly to rid the world of powerful Kishin Gods and Immortal souls. As a kid they only tell you the good parts.

"Four even corners of your soul," Death carries on, he points to the lower left corner, "this is where you get your abilities as a weapon from, this is why you can amplify your own soul wave lengths and transform into your weapon form." I nod to confirm I understood. I knew all this, I had researched all this myself years ago in attempted to understand why I was burdened with the Patchwork Soul. "Bottom right, however is where your meister abilities reside."

"Which is what allows me to have meister abilities like soul perception and lets me resonate with Soul."

"Correct! A plus for you Maka!" Death said happily, "Right so that's simple. But it's these to quarters that are tricky." he gestures to the top two quarters of my soul, my heart sinks. "It's perfectly balanced like a yinyang. Right side is known as divine, the soul of angels." Death sighs dreamily. "But the Left..." His expression sours. "A soul of a daemon. All stitched together with a thread of a human's soul."

"Which is why Father..." Kid interjects, "We shouldn't be sending her out on experimental missions."

Death waves Kid off, "And it's the daemon side we are having the issue with today." He smiles. Kid studies his father's doodle with disgust.

"So unbalanced." Kid mumbles.

"On the contrary son, it's perfectly balanced."

"So, I can't destroy an immortal soul at all can I? I can only absorb it. Is there a way I can get Xenolith out of me?" I notice the pleading in my own voice. They both turn to me, Death's head tilting sympathetically.

"I think I might be able to as it is a weaker soul."

"Weak?" I ask sceptically.

"You're soul is designed to deal with Kishin Gods a small immortal soul like that should be sortable." Death explains

"But how?"

"Well that's where my dearest son comes in." Death bounces over to Kid and excitedly shakes his shoulders. "We have some soul surgery to do."

"What!" Kid and myself shout.

"It's a very advanced technique," Death announces with one foamy finger pointing to the sky. "But I know my little Kid can handle such a task."

Death explains what we need to do. Me and Kid grew up together and though me loosing control of my soul, we quickly learnt that Kid is a wavelength match for the weapon quarter of my soul. I probably would have become his weapon if I wasn't so determined to learn to fight and Kid wasn't obsessed with symmetry. Once we had found out we were a match he was always right by my side day and night to look after me. If I lost control he would be right there to help me regain it again, using our compatible wavelengths to encourage my weapon quarter and bring me back. I had hurt him a few times too, when my daemon quarter went wild, but he has always been strong even as a child.

"Please lie here." Lord Death gestures to a bed in the dispensary. I do as I'm told. Kid approaches me and takes my hand. "You guys ready?"

"Yes." Kid says sternly. "Maka?" I nod. And we align our soul wavelengths and resonate.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Tables

**3. Turning Tables**

**From Soul's Point of View**

I sigh as I clean up the plates from breakfast. The last plate left out is Maka's. _Should I leave it for her? No it'll be horrid cold. _I pick it up a scrape the perfectly good food into the bin and drop the plate into the sink. I figure she can at least clean it up. I look at it for a second, irritably tapping my fingers on the edge of the sink. _I guess I'll clean it up after all..._

I hear a door click open. I peer out of the kitchen to see Maka creep back in unaware that I am watching her. "Anywhere nice?" She jumps and I can't help but smirk.

"Soul I was just..." She stammers, guilty fiddling with the bottom of her sweat shirt.

"You're breakfast is ready, but you'll have to get it out the trash." I laugh as I saunter into my room, leaving Maka by the front door watching me close my bedroom door behind me.

I throw myself on my bed and pick up my Jazz magazine from my bedside table. I flick thought it knowing what I was looking for, and there it was; a centre fold with a pretentious picture of Wez, my brother, suited and booted with a single red rose tucked into his lapelle. I can't help but laugh a little even if it was affectionately. _Wez you heart-breaker..._

I'm distracted by a small tapping on my door.

"Yo!" I call. Maka appears around the corner, looking like a ghost. She starts to sway, clinging to the door as if a crutch. I run to her side to steady her. "What's going on with you?" I take her waist and sit her on my bed. I can't help but notice she feels like a dead weight. In our time as partners I have easily carried her, she has been surprisingly strong for such a small and light frame. But now she was hard to manoeuvre and weighted at least three times as much as I expected. I kneel in-front of her studying her pale face. She keeps her eyes low and doesn't blink."Maka?" I take her shoulders and shake her lightly. I get no response, other than a single tear which slides down one of her cheeks. I lift her chin to make her look at me. I try to soften my expression to look calm but I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Maka?" I say softly, "You've been acting strange today," I scratch at the back on my neck uncomfortably, I wish I was better at this. "I suppose that's an understatement." I take her face in both my hands and force myself to look into her sad eyes. "What can I do?"

"Soul..." She stops and looks away. I follow her line of site to see Kid hovering in the doorway, a grim expression spread across his face. I wish he had hidden that face behind a mask like his father. I swallow hard at turn my attention back to Maka who is shivering. I start rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"What's going on?" I ask Kid in a flat voice, keeping my eyes on Maka scanning her as if I could look into her as see what's wrong. But that gift of soul perception is hers not mine.

"Soul I..." Kid starts, still standing in the doorway. I cover her in my duvet. "There's something you need to know."

"No shit Kid." I said bitterly, biting my lip from shouting. He approaches me with a book and places it in my hands. "Not the time to try and get me to study right now."

"I think you should read this." He looks sadly at Maka. "I'll look after her for a moment. But it's important you know this information and it can explain it all better than me." I look to Maka who nods at me.

I hesitantly leave Maka's side. "You're being really weird Kid."

Kid smiles briefly before taking my old place by Maka. "Just read the damn book Soul."

I sit alone in the living room. I study the outer cover of the book, it is a brown leather bound book, it was thin and old, but there was no dust and little ware; it had been treasured. _Well at least it shouldn't take long to get though. _I sigh, how am I meant to be able to concentrate? I know I'm on borrowed time, but this doesn't feel like the right thing to be doing when Maka needs help.

I dive into the book and start to scan the pages:

"_**The Story of the Patchwork Soul**_

_The legend of the Patchwork Soul begins long ago with the birth of Daemon Weapons. These weapons where forged from humans by witches many generations ago. Throughout time, the role of the Daemon Weapon has changed, but in its early years the humans made with the ability where used by destructive witch souls to harvest that of innocent humans. With this hunger for increasing power gained from consuming mortal men came Kishin Gods..."_

I skip along further pages, looking for information I didn't already know.

"_The Patchwork Soul unlike Daemon Weapons is believed to be natural soul; given to the world to help correct the mistakes of those witches all those years ago. The first carrier of this soul type was found in medieval times. A child born with the name __Cyriac__ was an out-cast. People were afraid of Cyriac as his abilities where too strong for a child to handle..."_

People where scared of that poor guy too hey? I read further down the page.

"_The Patchwork Soul is a combination of several soul types found both on Earth and the Realm beyond. It is described by soul seers as being divided into four quarters: One quarter Daemon Weapon, one quarter Meister, one quarter Divine and the final quarter Daemon."_

Explains a few things...

"_The Divine slice is believed to be the soul of the Angles, granting the host defensive and healing wavelengths in contrast with the Daemon portion which is destructive and is said to be the same as the soul type as Devil's apprentices._

_The Patchwork Soul can build with the right hand and destroy with the left..."_

And further on...

"_Every carrier of the Patchwork Soul has an assignment during their life span to battle and defeat a Kishin God using a multitude of abilities._ _Their destiny is to learn to control and adapt their soul to overcome opponents even the highest ranking weapon and meisters cannot match. The combination of all four quarters of the soul must work together to subdue and absorb God and Immortal souls which would otherwise be impossible to kill. The technician can use abilities and strength given from the Meister quarter to battle, and use the Weapon quarter to amplify their own wavelengths._

_The technician can never be disarmed as the Weapon wavelength resounds within them._

_The Divine quarter grants the technician the ability to defend and heal themselves as-well as others while the Daemon quarter provides attack power and the ability to absorb un-dying souls. The thread that binds the soul together also provides an important role. The threat is made from a human soul, meaning the technician remains immortal. This is important as.."_

A shrill cry comes from my room. I run immediately to Maka. She is curled up on the floor Kid cradling her head with his hand, his eyes shut.

"Kid what's happening?" I plea for answers.

"Have you read the book?" his eyes remain closed concentrating his wavelength.

"Most of it." Maka begins to start to fit, her arms shake almost robotically. Kid furrows his brow in concentration, she falls still.

"Come here." Kid beckons. I follow orders and sit next to Maka, regarding her helplessly. I touch her face.

"Hey" I lightly smile, she looks up through watery eyes.

"Hey" she whispers, her voice cracking. I turn my attention to Kid.

"Now you're familiar with her soul anatomy you should be able to stop this." Kids voice is cold and academic, I know this is because he is trying to distance himself from the situation, "I've tried this once and I've failed and seamed to have made it a whole lot worse." but I can detect strain in his voice as he's fighting back tears.

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"The assignment from the other night; she's absorbed Xenolith's soul, it's fighting for dominance." Kid explains. "I did as my father told me; aligned our wavelengths and resonated to try and enter her soul and take Xenolith out." Kid opens his eyes and look strait into mine. "I couldn't do it, but maybe you can, scratch that, you _have _to."

I look to Maka, as she does to me, for re-assurance but her eyes are distant and pained. I feel for her hand but as I hold it a realise it's cold and rough, I squeeze it anyway.

"The stone will spread further if we're not quick." Kid adds.

"Any battle hints?"

"He's a bastard." Kid says coldly.

I lay down by my partner, gripping her stone hand. I close my eyes and resonate with Maka, like I've done uncountable times before.

* * *

><p>My soul enters Maka's. I shiver moves though my spine. The temperature here is ice cold making water vapour swirl out of my mouth with every breath. Everything is deep, unforgiving black except for a small modest door. Nothing is spectacular about the door, it's just plain varnished wood. I press my hand up against the grain of the door. <em>A straight-forward and study door for a straight-forward and sturdy soul. <em>I take a deep breath; "It's me Maka. I'm coming for you." I push the door and enter.

I am slightly taken back by Maka's soul's room. I know Maka's soul type now, but the place resembles one of Professor Steins' subjects post dissection. It is a mix and match of all sorts of colour and themes stitched together with glowing thread which is the only source of light. Everything is dimly lit in a blue florescent glow, but as my eyes adjust I can start to see more detail. The room seams to be divided into four quarters, I guess I entered in through the meister quarter, which makes sense as that's the side I match my wavelength to.

I walk though the echoey chamber, this quarter was a warm deep green it is furnished with plain but comfortable looking furniture, books and photo frames mainly featuring pictures of me and her but a few other faces I don't recognise, I guess they maybe previous partners. This must be where she feels most comfortable. I squint to study the photos in low light. I can't help but notice how solum she looks in the photos, except the ones I feature in which she wares a genuine smile. I can't help but copy her smile; seeing something so personal of my partner and knowing she is trusting me so much to let me into her soul to see this. I turn from the photos and feel my way over to her Weapon quarter. As soon as I step over the stitching, the feeling of the chamber changes. Not just the décor but I don't feel as comfortable here. The colour of the walls and floors are a steely blue, there's no carpet or soft furnishings like before, the quarter is decorated in cold and hard materials, arranged symmetrically. I suppose Kid may have something to do with this.

I shiver again. I look over to the other two quarters, but after reading about them I would rather stay away from them unless I really need to enter. My footsteps reverberate as I walk around the room. "Maka?" I call. But no reply follows. I decide to go into the centre of the chamber, there is no light here at all so I use my hands to navigate away around the shadow.

Right in the middle of the room I find a rough surface. I can't see it but I know it's stone. I place my ear onto the surface and try to listen inside. I call her name again and remain still trying to hear anything that could be a sign.

Nothing.

I step away from the rock. I know what I have to do but I'm not sure of the outcome and facing this alone without Maka here feels wrong. But I have to try. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and transform my arm into a scythe blade. "I guess it's just you and me this time Xenolith." I plunge my blade into the rock. The rock shakes on impact like an earthquake and lacking Maka's poise, I loose balance. The rock starts to crumble away and I scramble to my feet and prepare myself. A rumbling moan rises from the rocks and it explodes filling the room with dust and debris. I shield my eyes and when I can look up again I can make out a figure, but it's not Maka it's Xenolith who cracks his shoulders, and as the dust clears further I can see the whole scene.

Maka is unconscious, half buried into Xenolith's chest, nothing but her head and shoulders hang lifelessly from the rock. Xenolith is smiling broadly, "I hopped you might turn up." his voice grumbles.

"Well you're dreams have come true then." I sneer back taking a defensive stance. I look to Maka. "Let her go!" I demand. Xenolith just laughs deeply. "Maka, wake up." I yell ignoring the Kishin Egg.

"She won't wake up. She's too far gone to hear you're whining."

"Let her go." Xenolith laughs again.

"And why would I do that?" it grins.

"Because if you don't I'll have to make you." Xenolith cries laughing, his chuckles low and grumbling. I shake off the humiliation. "That's not cool." I move from defensive stance to attack. Xenolith ceases his laughing and readies himself.

"One boy has already been."

"I know." I reply.

"It didn't end well for him."

"I'm different." I state plainly. Xenolith nods.

"I see that. But you're also no Reaper."

"You're right. I'm way cooler." And the fight starts. Xenolith swings at me with his bolder hands, I try and dodge but my combat skills aren't exactly refined. I swing and pin his hand to a wall with my blade. Xenolith easily frees himself and hits me in the gut sending me flying against a wall. Xenolith grins and turns his attention to the stitching on the floor and the walls rubbing his chin. He grabs one of the stitches.

"I guess you're familiar with what this is." Xenolith tightens his hold of the thread, I scramble up off the floor but not fast enough as his rips the stitch from the wall, its blue glow dies to reveal a grey, dead strand of string. Maka cries from within Xenolith which spurs me to attack. I swing at him again, trying to avoid my partner, but he easily beats me away and I find myself on the floor again. Xenolith doesn't wait for me to get back up before stomping on my chest, leaving me breathless and creased in pain. He walks away from me towards another thread and pulls it up from it's bed causing Maka to yell and another stitch to die. I pull myself up again for Xenolith just to hit me back down. The monster tuts, "The other one put up more of a fight than you." He studies the room, "eeny, meanie, miney, moo... which stitch should go?" He mocks.

I'm breathless, and my ribs feel crushed. I try and stand but the pain stunts my balance. "Maka, I know it's not cool, but I think I need you're help." I whisper to what almost appears to be a corpse embedded into Xenolith's chest. "I can't do this without you." Xenolith continues to pace the room mocking me, but within his chest I see something moving. Maka's hand rises from the rock. It appears limp and lifeless but I know different. I am slumped in the Weapon quarter, barely able to move. "Oi pizza face!" I call. Xenolith stops and turns to me looking pissed.

"You've got a lot of mouth for someone so small." he grumbles.

"And you've got a small head for someone so large" I taunt. Xenolith angrily stomps towards me and lifts me by the scruff of my shirt. I grimace at the smell of his breath.

"You've got a death wish son." He rumbles, my face held to his.

"Are you ready Maka?" I take her lifeless hand.

"What?" Xenolith booms, and starts to throw me away but it was too late. Maka's hand glows white, and she disappears from Xenolith's torso. Her hand turns into the grip of a weapon. Xenolith drops me, I land on my feet with new found strength and ability. Maka's weapon form has a central grip of alternating black and white stripes, then two broad bladed swords either side. She is much more intricate and delicate looking than my own form, with detailed feather engraving along the silver blades which shimmer in the low lighting. I spin the double sword as if I have done it a thousand times. Xenolith feels his own chest in disbelief then glares at me.

"Looks like I'm the meister this time." I grin. "Tables have turned." Maka doesn't speak but I feel new strength I know is coming from resonance with her. My ribs have healed and I seam lighter and faster, I can see Xenolith's soul and he's confused and fearful. I laugh, "Guess I'm pretty useless without a partner." I move to swing my weapon, "Luckily, I have a badass one." Flames erupt from both of Maka's blade I cut easily into Xenolith's stone armour, easily dodging all his oncoming attacks, the fire burns so hot it turns his stone to sand and he lets out his last screaming breath before he disintegrates into floating embers.

The dark room flickers into light from various light fittings and lamps, revealing the strange but enchanting content of Maka's soul chamber. My sword glows as a small red soul lifts from Xenolith's remains. I reach to take the soul to eat as Maka transforms back into her usual self, kneeling and panting dizzily on the floor. I turn and take her hand and together we leave.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes first, sit upright and regard Maka curled on the floor.<p>

"Soul?" Kids starts, "Is she..." but he stops when Maka's eyes open. Kid sighs with relief and I grin. She drearily lifts her self and clasps her arms around my neck. I'm taken back but return the hug.

"Thank you." she whispers into my ear, I pull away and playfully punch her shoulder. Kid places his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back." He smiles.

* * *

><p>A new day and a new adventure I smile as the sun wakes me. I sleepily rub my eyes. It's Monday morning, and Maka has slept though the remainder of the weekend. I pull myself to my feet wondering if she's had the energy to get up for school this morning. I don't have to wonder for long; I can smell breakfast.<p>

I place myself at the breakfast table, with my stomach rumbling. I can hear her whistling a tuneless song and bacon spitting on the stove. "Won't be long!" she calls, knowing I was waiting without seeing me sit down.

Shortly, she puts a plate under my nose, of what I can only describe as mouth watering food. I tuck in immediately, noticing her smiling at me as she sits opposite eating her own. "You well enough for school today?" I ask between mouthfuls, already knowing she would never miss a day of school for anything less that a severe case of death.

"Of course." she replies.

We walk slowly up the steps of Shubisten. Maka clutching her books as if her life line. A few other students rush past us on the stairs purposely barging into her as they pass. She pretends she doesn't notice, or is just used to it, I'm not sure. But now I know why the other students act out against her, I'm more sympathetic. I guess the ones with soul perception can see the Daemon in her soul and are scared, and rumours spread like wild-fire in this school. I roll my eyes and she giggles, and we continue in silence into our class room.

It's currently empty with only a few scattered students but Maka heads for our usual seats. I automatically take mine on her right side, the isle seat. I lie back and shut my eyes in hopes to get in a few extra winks as Maka puts her nose in a book. I hear general murmurs of other students increasing, and the bell eventually rings to signify the start of lessons. I open my eyes to see everyone is already at their seats, and the usual crew are sat in their usual places with Maka in the centre. No one ever mentions this, but every lesson Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and even Black Star place themselves around Maka, almost as a line of defence for her. I guess that's why the reactions she gets from other students don't really seam bother her too much; she always has friends around. Kid, sat behind her, pats her shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning Kid." she beams.

After what feels like days of lessons, most of which I managed to sleep through, our group gather in the cafeteria. We sit at our usual table, well most of us do, Black Star jumps on the table top, one hand on his waist and the other pointing at the sky. "I, the Great Black Star, have an announcement." he bellows, but, most of the students are used to Black Star's attitude and ignore him. Tsubaki rolls her eyes and with a small flick of her wrist hurls a lunch tray into the centre of Black Stars forehead. He falls back, crashing onto the lunch table, but everyone ignores him laying unconscious and eats around him.

"Anyway..." Liz dismisses, filing her nails. Maka is still reading, it's the first time I have noticed that it's the same book as Kid gave me, she reaches the last page then turns back to the first page and starts reading again. Me and Kid exchange worried glances. Black Star mumbles in his sleep but again he is ignored.

"What Black Star was going to say," Tsubaki hums sweetly, "is that it's his birthday in a few weeks and wants to invite you all." There is positive chatter from the group, everyone except Maka who is too involved in her book.

"Maka." I nudge her.

"Hmmm?" She says moving her face towards me before her eyes follow.

"Did you hear?" I ask.

"Oh sure." She says, "That'll be great Tsubaki!" Tsubaki smiles.

"It'll be a great excuse to relax together." Tsubaki beams.

Maka half smiles at Tsubaki and returns to her book. The group excitedly plan Black Star's birthday without him. Maka remains silent.

"Maybe we should wait for him to wake up." Tsubaki says.

"Naaa, he'll just demand golden statues of himself" Liz scoffs. "Besides, me and Patty are great party planers."

"That's right Sis', we should plan the party!" Patty chuckles, stamping her feet.

"Well, I think that..." Tsubaki starts.

"No, it's no trouble, it'll be fun." Liz states standing from the table.

"It's just that..."

"Come on Patty, lets get a few ideas before the bell rings." Liz grabs Patty by the back of her shirt and drags her off.

"Yay! Party!" exclaims Patty cheerfully, her feet dragging on the floor. The sisters leave, Tsubaki sighs.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on things." Kid re-assures Tsubaki and places his hand of her shoulder. She flinches but then smiles at him. "I know how important symmetry will be for the enjoyment of the guests. I better make sure they balance everything." with that Kid followed his Weapons.

Tsubaki sighs again. Maka rises, with her face still in her book, to put her tray away. Students clear her path, so there is no need for her to stop reading. She returns to her place, never lowering her book.

"Maka, you should probably put that book away." I say lifting her pigtail so I can talk straight into her ear.

"Yeah in a minute." she dismisses. Black Star starts to stir, rubbing his head. Tsubaki looks at him sheepishly.

"Hey Maka, lets leave the boys too it. Black Stars going to be grumpy when he wakes up." Tsubaki whispers. Maka doesn't reply but she gets up still reading. I grab the book out of her hands and sit on it. She is stunned but ultimately angry.

"I don't think you need that anymore." I sit arms folded grinning.

"Give it back." She demands, her hand held out, tapping her foot. I grab her hand and pull back on the seat next to me.

"I think you can give it a rest for today." I say under my breath, looking her dead in the eye. I can see the message sink in. She nods sheepishly and walks off with Tsubaki. I pull out the book and study it's cover briefly, carefully place it into my bag and try and to forget it's there.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a long chapter for me! I'm proud of myself.<strong>

**Just want to say, thanks for reading this so far, I really appreciate it, especially as you are reading despite the spelling and grammar issues! I have had requests for more school life and that will follow. I'm really enjoying writing this so far so I can promise more chapters, and I hope to see you all in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rest of Them

**4. Like the Rest of Them**

Maka and Tsubaki walk quietly down the busy hallways at Shubisten Academy. The pathway clears for them as they pass other students. Tsubaki hums quietly smiling; pretending she hasn't noticed other students diving out of their way. Maka keeps her eyes on the floor as she walks, hands in fists at her side. Some screwed up paper balls hit the side of her head, thrown by one of the braver students. Usually she would walk away but she isn't in the mood for it today. She turned in the direction the paper projectiles came from and could immediately spot the culprit; his peers immediately ran from his side leaving him alone and wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Maka approaches him, fists still clenched at her side. She easily and pins the student against his lockers his neck. His cocky facade diminishes instantly, as he hangs limply, tears welling in his eyes and his skin gone as white as snow. Maka regards boy, seeing the fright in his eyes she drops him immediately and watches as he scrambles on the floor to get away from her. _Am I really that scary?_ She wonders. _How can I be so scary when I'm so small?_ She stairs at the boy as he runs down the hallway. Tsubaki comes to stand by her side.

"Tough day?" She asks, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I guess you could say that." Maka turns to Tsubaki placing a smile on her face. It was a genuine smile, Maka knows how wonderful her friends are and she loves them very much. "Come on Tsubaki lets try and stop these rouge party planners" Tsubaki nods and they carrying on down the corridor searching every room along the way.

* * *

><p>"No Kid! Get off my plans!" Maka could hear yelling bellowing out of the library. She looks to Tsubaki and rolls her eyes. They sneak in to watch the scene unfold. Liz pulls the party plans out from under Kid's hands tearing the paper. "Now look what you've done." Liz sighs. Kid starts to shake studying the ripped paper. Sweat appears on his brow. "Oh no." Liz groans. A large grin appears across Patty's face.<p>

"Kid look!" Patty beams. "Your picture's not symmetrical any more!"

"Don't Patty!" Liz pleads. Kid falls to his knees holding the ripped paper like a wounded comrade. Maka decides to end the scene quickly, runs to kid and replaces the ruined paper with a clean sheet.

"See never happened!" Maka smiles. She hides the ripped party plans behind her back.

"But it's blank now." Kid blinks, his mood calming.

"Well that's good because you guys can't plan Black Star's party." Maka turns from them and dumps the old sheet of paper in the bin.

"Why?" Patty asks like a child. "Playing party was fun."

"Because it's Black Star's party and you need to ask him first." Maka has the tone of and exasperated mother.

"Awwww..." Patty sulks. Putting her face on the table in front of her.

Tsubaki laughs lightly. "Sorry girls." Maka winks at Tsubaki.

"Well I think you're making a mistake, the less input Black Star has the better." Liz warns, helping the now calm Kid back to his feet. "You have any idea of what he wants?"

"Yes." Tsubaki says hesitantly.

"Let me guess, something big?" asks Kid. Tsubaki nods. "Well, it's all right if you want to use a room in my mansion if you need."

"Thanks Kid." Tsubaki beams. Maka sits out of the conversation, staring at her lap thinking of a way to get out of the party without being too obvious. Kid notices and takes a seat next to her letting the other girls talk.

"It'll be fine you know. We'll all be there." Kid nudges her shoulder with his.

"I know." She replies.

"So you don't need to worry about it."

"Sure." She smiles. "Thanks Kid."

Soul enters the library followed by Black Star, who is stilled obviously dazed. "How did I know I'd find you here Maka?" Soul taunts. A text book heavily hits him the the gut.

"It's a ploy to get you to study." Maka says smugly, "You can start with that book."

"Not cool." he sulks. Soul and Black Star take a seat around their table.

"Black Star..." Patty whines. "What do you wanna do for your birthday?" Black Star rubs his sour forehead.

"Something fit for a God." he announces. Liz sighs.

"Kid's kindly let you have a room of his place." Tsubaki hums.

"I should have a castle for my birthday!"

"Let's keep it in budget Black Star..."

"I shouldn't need to, it should be a national holiday!"

Everyone rolls their eyes and sighs. "I think my ball room will be perfect for you Star." Kid assures, and before Black Star could object Kid confirms that there is no other choice.

"Well as long as I'm there it'll be awesome." Black Star states. "But dress up, I don't want you lot ruining my reputation."

"So formal then?" Kid asks. Everyone nods in agreement. "That's sorted then."

"So no ice sculptures then?" Liz sulks.

"Only if they are of me your God!"

"No, no ice sculptures, pyrotechnics, statues or butlers." Kid announces firmly. Liz, Patty and Black Star sulk.

Black Star jumps up and down excitedly, "Oh! Oh! Oh! How about..."

"NO!" They all shout.

* * *

><p>The bell tolls, signalling the end of another day. Soul waits for his meister out side of the Academy like he always does. Another student approaches him as he leans cooly on the arch of the main entrance.<p>

"Soul." The young student calls, his stance hunched and his steps purpose-full.

"Hey." Soul says in a deep, uninterested tone.

"You need to keep reigns on that freak you hang about with." The student pins down one of Soul's shoulders against the arch. Soul hits it away.

"What the hell are you on about Hiro?" Soul frowns.

"She has some serious anger issues. It's bad enough Lord Death would let something like her through these doors..." Hiro points his finger angrily in Soul's face. "...But she's not doing herself any favours by bullying other students." Soul bats Hiro's finger away as if it was a bad smell.

"You're at Shubusen, toughen up." he dismisses. Hiro looks Soul straight in the eye, behind him Soul could see Maka appear, watching curiously.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with Soul? You know what the kids here are saying about her?" Soul shifts his gaze to Maka who was looking gloomily at her feet. "We are all fighting to keep _her_ type at bay, and here she is strutting around the school, picking fights with students and Shubusen is _nurturing_ her abilities. We should be destroying her." something in Soul flips. His cool vanishes in a instant. He screws up his fist and with every ounce of muscle, he hits Hiro straight in the face. Hiro clutches his bleeding nose groaning. "You're one of them too. She's got to you." Then Hiro runs. Soul shakes the pain from his hand then sucks on his knuckles as Hiro disappears down the steps.

"Sorry about that." he regains is cool and laid back composure. Maka shuffles her feet unsure how to react.

"You didn't have to do that." she whispers. Soul laughs briefly.

"I didn't have much of a choice." A brief silence falls over the pair.

"Thanks, anyway." Maka smiles.

"Sure." Soul reluctantly pulls himself off the arch, fist still in mouth. "Let's get out of here shall we?" Soul smiles and takes Maka's hand with his good one and leads her home.

"Soul can I have my book back now?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"What do you two want for lunch?"<p>

"Chocolate cake!"

"You can't have chocolate cake for dinner Patty"

"Awww why not?"

"It's pudding not dinner."

"Pudding is the best bit though."

"Remind me, how are you so thin?"

Kid, Patty and Liz enter their home.

"She uses up all her energy running about like a six year old." Liz states blankly.

"Pudding, pudding, pudding." Patty claps happily.

"Let's look at what the cooks have on the menu." Kid heads to the kitchen.

"Patty, you can have pudding once you've had dinner." Liz explains.

"OK!"

"There's no off switch for you hey?" Liz says affectionately to her sister.

"Nope, not for me." Patty smiles.

The sisters follow Kid, the table is already set out with a range of mouth watering food.

"Yay!" Patty exclaims, like the service is a treat for her, but this is the usual treatment for the trio. They take their seats around the large table but Kid still has his head in the kitchen whining to the staff about the symmetry of the food arrangement. Liz gets up and pulls him to his seat at the head of the table and apologises to long suffering kitchen staff. They tuck in. Patty sings to herself between bites while Kid irritably taps his fingers on the table trying to ignore the unbalanced food spread.

"I am a twenty-four hour nanny, I swear." Liz moans. She thinks of new ways to distract Kid from his OCD. "So, Black Star's birthday."

"What about it?" Kid asks.

"Good of you to offer your home." but Kid just nods, and carries on tapping his fingers on the wooden table his eyes wide. Liz thinks again.

"Maka seamed off today." Liz takes a mouthful of food. Kid's fingers stop tapping and he looks away from the food to Liz.

"She did, didn't she."

"I heard she started on Hiro in the corridors." she says nonchalantly.

"I doubt that's true." Kid says absent-mindedly eating, now staring off into the distance.

"I dunno." she continues. "I heard from Tsubaki."

"Well he must have done something to deserve it."

"Just not like her to go around picking fights. Not that I blame her, she gets a lot of negative attention." Liz stares at her reflection in her spoon.

"Yeah" Kid says dryly.

"Picking fights! Pow! Pow!" Patty giggles. "I'll get them. I'll get them all!" She stabs her fork into her steak.

"I don't even know what she's on about most of the time." Liz sighs. "Anyway, we all know Maka can handle herself. It's not like we need to be her body guards, Death knows she can beat the crap out of me for a start."

"Suppose not." Kid continues to day dream picking at his food. Liz smiles know she's got him eat un-symmetrical food.

* * *

><p>Soul is sprawled out of the sofa whining. "I'm bored."<p>

"So you keep saying." Maka huffs.

"What can we do?"

"Train?"

"We do that all the time."

"Go dancing?" Maka smiles remembering a similar conversation a few days earlier. "It's good for our..."

"...wavelength, yeah I know, bla bla bla. No something fun."

"How about..."

"No! No homework, no shopping, no nails, no dancing. Something fun." Soul moans. "Something cool." Maka thinks. Then bounces with excitement.

"Transform." she says gleefully.

"I don't want to train." Soul repeats himself.

"We're not. Just transform." Maka holds out her hand. Soul groans, but does as he's told. "Time for you to meet my divine side." she giggles, twirling around goofily.

"This sounds like training to me."

Maka steps outside onto their small veranda and shuts her eyes tight; concentrating on the divine quarter of her Patchwork soul, as she opens her eyes her green iris' turn glassy blue, a warm radiance surrounds her form and from the centre of her back ribbons of light and energy appear. They swirl and become more substantial. She tucks the scythe down the back of her coat. The energy starts to form feathers and a structure, and as the swirls of light settle it reveals a set of bright white wings. With a hard push she jumps into the night sky and flies easily as if it was as familiar to her as walking.

"Holy crap!" Yells Soul making Maka giggle. "Are we flying?"

"Yes genius!" Maka shouts to the scythe on her back. "Stay in that form okay?" She flies in the cool night air effortlessly swerving and curling around rooftops and chimneys until they reach the roof of Shubusen Academy. Maka lands on the top of a spire and settles the scythe by her side. Soul transforms back taking in a sharp breath of cold fresh air. Wind whips through their hair. Maka has a smug smile pasted on her face but Soul says nothing and stands in stunned silence. They look over Death City which is sparkling with night lights making it hard to tell where the city ends and the starry night sky starts. Maka sighs. "I love it up here." Soul nods in agreement and continues to soak in the scenery.

Much time passes before Soul breaks the silence, "So, how many more surprises do you have for me?" he rubs the back of his chilly neck.

"Only a few more." she says with a smile, she nudges his shoulder with hers.

"Could you give me a heads up in future?"

"I'll see what I can do." The pair fall silent again, feeling fulfilled by the landscape. Maka broke the silence with sudden realisation. "Didn't you read the book?"

"Yeah I did."

"How come you didn't know about the whole flying thing?" Maka narrows her eyes.

"Well..." Soul starts.

"You didn't read the book!" Maka yells standing up to tower over her hunched partner.

"I did read it." He confirms. Maka glares at Soul, he breaks under her gaze. "All right, all right. I read most of it." He admits. "But you were screaming and I was worried..." He trails off scratching at his head. Maka sighs and sits back down.

"How much did you read?"

"Enough to help I guess." He says. "But I can read it now."

"No." Maka replies quickly. "It's fine, I'll fill you in. Anyway, you've made it this far without having to read anything." She teases. Maka rests her head on Souls shoulder taking one last look at the City. "Right, I think we should go home don't you?"

"Sure." Soul stands and stretches out his back,"This has been cool." Maka replies with a smile, then Soul changes back into his weapon form and the pair fly off for home.

* * *

><p><strong>**Lots and lots of school life here! I'm sorry there isn't so much action in this chapter but I'll make sure I'll put lots in the next. But I hope it wasn't too boring. Let me know what you think. Also, thanks to everyone reading! It's really nice of you! 3<strong>

**P.S. My Avatar is the picture of Maka's book from my story. I'm not very good at Photoshop but I'm even worse at describing things!****


	5. Chapter 5: Good Times Turn Bad

**5. Good Times Turn Bad**

"Greetings!" Kid greets Maka and Soul with a big smile. "Party is just starting, come on in!" The pair are beckoned in by a jolly and slightly tipsy host. "Black Star is in the main hall, pretty sure he's battling everyone to get to his cake." Kid laughs.

"Typical of that dude." Soul says in high spirits.

"Gifts go in the cupboard, don't tell the birthday boy they are there, or we'll have to hire more security." Kid leads them to the other gifts and then to a door of the main hall. He pushes the over size door to reveal a room full of music and people dancing and laughing. Maka and Soul enter, and the room falls silent, except a few suspicious whispers.

"I guess we are fashionably late." Soul says sarcastically.

"All right nothing to see here." Kid addresses the room. "Turn the music back on." Tsubaki nods and turns on the sound systems. Maka looks to her feet with a reddening face. "Sorry about that guys." Kid says still being up-beat, "Shall we?" He gestures to the bar.

"Lord yes!" Maka says already making her way through the crowd. The boys follow her, she orders three drinks.

"You're own bar and waiter... Classy." Soul clinks the rim of his glass with Kid's.

"Well, consider it my gift to Black Star." Kid grins.

"Talking of which where is he?" Maka asks. Kid looks over to the cake in the corner, where Tsubaki is trying to stop a sulking Black Star from tucking into his cake prematurely. "We should say hi." They weave through the crowd towards the birthday boy, he spots the trio and smiles widely.

"Hey guys!" He bellows. "Great party yeah? Almost fit for a God."

"Happy birthday Black Star." Maka says sweetly.

"Where's my gift?" Black Star starts to inspect the pair.

"You'll get it later. Happy Birthday buddy." Soul chimes in, doing a goofy handshake.

"There's food, there's beer and there's music! Please make yourself at home." Kid says being a warm host and he disappears into the party.

"I love your dress Maka." Tsubaki beams. "You look so pretty!"

"So do you Tsubaki." She replies, copying Tsubaki's grin.

"She should do she took ages to get ready." Black Star moans. Tsubaki lifts her hand to hit him, but decides against it; it is his birthday after all. "Let's go dance, c'mon guys!" he grabs the girls by the wrist and attempts to pull them onto the dance floor. Maka resists.

"I think I need a drink or two more first." She gestures Black Star and Tsubaki to carry on without her and the pair skip off to the floor. Maka sighs. "I'd probably just clear off the dance floor anyway." She smiles to hide the comment under humour.

"To the bar?" Soul asks sensing her tension.

"To the bar!" She laughs, pointing in that direction. There are several students at the bar, but as they approach they vacate the area. "Well, I can't say being feared doesn't have it's advantages." she shrugs and orders two more. They take their drinks and toast themselves.

"We have the whole bar to ourselves." Soul smiles, ordering another drink for when Black Star returns. He stretches his arms out to make use of the space. Maka props herself up against the counter, watching the other students twirl past her. Some where laughing and smiling, others love-struck and gazing into their partners eyes, one was on the floor waving their feet in the air -but that was just Patty. "It's cool if you want to go home early you know."

"No it's Black Star's birthday, it's not about me." she fakes a smile and turns back to staring at the crowd.

"Couldn't you just tell them what you are?" Soul says under the music.

"I shouldn't have even told you." Maka giggles.

"Why?"

"A few witches have been looking for this generation's Patchwork. Luckily witches don't have soul perception, but if word got out that I was at Shibusen, things could get a little... sticky." Maka rolls her eyes. "Sucks really." Her upbeat facade falters.

"Sure." Soul agrees. "Yet Kid knows."

"Well, he's Death's son and I grew up with him..."

"Yeah."

"Inevitable he knows really." She shrugs.

"Yeah." Soul stares at the ice floating in his drink.

"You all right?" Maka asks. Soul shakes himself out of this thoughts.

"I'm cool." He smiles. The pair stair out at the festivities. "Let's dance." Soul says suddenly, making Maka choke on her drink.

"You _hate _dancing." She says still coughing.

"Who says I hate dancing?" Soul puts his hands on this hips and pouts.

"You never dance. Not once."

"Well I'm going to dance now." Soul takes Maka's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Comments fly around the room as the pair pass other students. "Ignore them Maka." Soul could feel Maka's grip on his hand tightening with anger. He finds his spot and turns to Maka, places her hand on his shoulder and then his on her waist. "Loosen up." He instructs, "Follow my lead... Stop looking at your feet." Maka whips her head up to face him.

"How am I doing?" She asks.

"A little stiff, but all in all... well!" He chuckles, not hiding the surprise in his voice. The two dance in silence while other students glare. Some throw empty plastic cups and Maka thought she felt someone spit on her shoe, but neither of them react. The couple just dance, regarding each other as if they were both strangers discovering someone knew. Soul pulls Maka closer to him placing his cheek on her head and closing his eyes; shutting out the glares. After a while he stops dancing.

"What's the matter?" Maka asks gazing up at him curiously.

"Maka I..." But before he could finish...

Echoing screams fill the hall, the room shook making the chandeliers rattle. Soul wraps his arms defensively around his meister. Light and heat flood in through the windows; explosions of fire. Glass shatters. The students scramble to the door to escape and view the source of the attack. Kid appears from the crowd looking dazed. "You always did know how to clear a room." Soul shouts to Kid. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't..." Kid looks at the pair with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Maka asks, emerging from Soul's arms.

"Witches." Kid mutters. Maka takes Soul by his arm ordering him to transform, he does so. Maka lets out her wings and in an instant flies over the rioting crowd, out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Maka stands on top of The Gallows Mansion, the wind whipping through her untied hair and making the hem of her dress billow. She watches the chaos spreading though the city through frosty eyes. "What the hell is going on? Witches in the city?"<p>

"I think we should intervene." Soul appears in the scythe blade. Maka looks into the blade for reassurance. "One at a time Maka." She nods then takes off towards the Mice witches sailing in formation around the city centre.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Liz calls to her partners while taking cover under a table. Kid and Patty come to her aid.<p>

"Maka and Soul have gone off." Kid explains.

"How did they get out so fast?" Liz asks being pulled out from her cover.

"I don't know." Kid lies. "But if they've gone to fight they'll need help."

"Right" Patty claps. "Let's go!" She transforms and Liz copies. Kid calls his skate board and flies over the crowd. Black Star see them leave and, dragging Tsubaki behind him, fights through the crowd, they get to the front gasping for air. A defeated Mizune Witch falls hits the ground in front of their feet with a loud thud startling Tsubaki. The pair look up to see Maka and Kid fly away after more of the Mice.

"Since when could she..?" Black Star starts.

"Less talk more haste." Tsubaki interrupts, running after her comrades.

* * *

><p>"One down... How many left?" Maka shouts to Kid.<p>

"Death knows. Too many." He calls back.

"We better get on it." They head in the direction of another ball of flames. As they approach Kid stops and stares at Shibusen.

"Wait Maka." He calls, looking at the Academy as if reading a book.

"What?" And then she senses it. The two meister's exchange looks of horror, then without further hesitation they head to the Academy.

Black Star watches below, holding Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. "I guess we'll leave the mice to the beginners."

"Where do you think they are going?" Tsubaki asks.

"To all the action of course!" Black Star shouts. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Maka and Kid reach the front door of Shibusen and stop dead in front of Professor Stein. He seams to be waiting for them, steely eyed and clutching his weapon -Maka's father- the Death Scythe, Spirit. "You guys are late." He moans, cranking the screw in his head.<p>

"Sorry, we had trouble with some rodents." Kid says dismounting from his board. Stein took a long, last drag from a cigarette and stubs it out with his foot.

"It seams we have a problem" Stein says calmly.

"I'd say!" Kid burst, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Kid I need you and Black Star..." Stein looks behind Kid at Black Star running up the steps of the Academy. "...to go and evacuate everyone from the city."

"What?" Kid shouts.

"Please Kid, you have to get everyone out of here."

Kid nods, then looks to Maka and catches her eye. She immediately looks away. He squeezes her shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid. Alright?" Maka nods. Kid leaves swiftly grabbing Black Star on his way from the Academy. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He calls back.

"And give those mice hell!" Stein calls after them.

"You want me to stay don't you?" Maka asks. Stein grins menacingly. Spirit's reflection appears in Stein's weapon.

"Maka, for once listen to your Papa. Go home now." Spirit looks straight at Maka with sad but determined eyes.

"Now, now, Spirit. She can make her own choices now." Stein replies, "We don't have long left to explain, but this maybe your battle Maka." She knows exactly what Stein means, "I'm not going to force you to do this, but this may be that moment you were put here for."

"Maka you should listen to your father." Spirit growls.

"No, I want to go." She states, tightening her grip on her weapon. "This is what I have to do."

"Maka please..."

"No Papa. It would be wrong for me not to." She looks Stein straight in the eye. "We should hurry. Explain on the the way."

Stein turns and Maka follows, running down the empty halls of Shibusen.

"No one will judge you if you leave now Maka." Spirit says appearing in his scythe.

"I will." Maka says bluntly.

"What are you worried about Spirit?" Soul's smug grin appears in the scythe blade. "We'll be fine, it's you guys I'm worried about." He taunts. Spirit furrows his brow and looks to Maka, who shakes her head. Spirit sees the sadness in her eyes and realises Soul is missing some very important information about the legend of the Patchwork Soul.

The team move quickly though the maze of Shibusen halls down to the basement of the Academy. Stein had given orders for the fights ahead, telling the young students their potential opponents strength and weaknesses, on the way to their arena. Maka had listened intently and without emotion, swallowing down any nerves or anger until her throat hurt. They have reached their destination.

"Have you got it?" Stein asks stopping in his tracks. Maka nods.

"But you haven't told me, how did this happen?"

Stein breaths out moving his gaze to the flag stone floors. "Long story made short, as we don't have much time. The Kishin hasn't recently appeared, it's always been here." He pauses. Neither Maka nor Soul speak, they just listen and digest the facts. "Lord Death sealed him here when you were very small Maka, it seams some witches have broken in and broken that seal."

"So Asura is his name." Maka familiarises her next opponent by his name, his wavelength and his madness the Kishin radiates.

"Yes, Kishin Asura." Stein confirms. "You ready?"

Maka hesitates. "I'm not good enough yet."

"I'm with you Maka." Stein reassures. "I can sense him up ahead. We should go now." A maniacal yet painfilled laugh echoes down the halls ways, sending a chill through Stein's spine.

"Maka." The words are whispered from Stein's scythe. "Please be safe."

"Sorry Papa. No promises." She whispers back too quietly for him to hear.

They follow the Kishin Gods wavelength to it's source. As they close in, the madness in the air thickens.

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard because I know what I want to happen but don't know how to write it. A shorter chapter now because I plan the next one to be LONG, and it's taken be ages to try and get this bit down. Excuses, excuses...<strong>

**Just would also like to say, thanks so much for reading, I'm surprised at the number of people reading and reviewing considering I thought about 3 people** **stumble on this story. Please please please, carry on reading and review and let me know what you think. Means tonnes to me! :) And can't wait to see you all again in the next chapter which will be longer and bursting with action and revelation!** YAY.


	6. Chapter 6: Scapegoat

**6: Scapegoat**

**Death the Kid's View**

The crowd is hysterical. Screaming and crying, frantically scrabbling around the small winding streets of Death City. It's becoming harder and harder to round up the city's citizens while keeping the destructive rodent witches at bay. I spot a small and frightened family group, a mother and two children, hiding under the arch of a house's porch. I break away from the crowd to help guide them out the city. I understand that they are scared and I try to be a comfort, especially as the Reaper's son, but they don't know the trouble behind the walls of Shibusen and it's hard not to be bitter about their ignorance. As I take the youngest child's hand I smile to attempted to reassure her, I lead her and her family to the rest of the herd, taking a moment while away from the dizzying crowd to glance back to the school. I have to force the frustration down; I can only help by for filling my orders to empty the city. For now anyway.

"Hey Kid!" A happy Black Star calls from amongst the riot. "Best birthday ever! I'm saving all these people, they can all see I'm a star!"

"Star, stop boasting and get those gates open!" I yell back.

"You got it." He briefly gives me a thumbs up before disappearing back into the crowd.

Shortly, the enormous groaning gates open, billowing sand from the deserts beyond upon the newly exposed city. The citizens drain out of the city, leaving the worn streets eerily empty. I decide to hold back for a moment, allowing myself to take in the situation. Bits of rubbish -forgotten in the panic- roll down the walk ways. The pavement is littered with shoes and other lost and discarded personal items. The usually calming air has a hint of madness weaved in; radiating from the Kishin.

"We're closing up in here Kiddo." Black Star calls, beckoning from the gateway. "We have to look after these people, there's dangers in this desert, and I bet those flying rats have targeted us already."

I look at the Academy, fidgeting with the pistols in my hands. I know I have to protect the city's people, but I also have my word to keep to Maka.

"Kid. Move it or loose it! We've got to close these gates." Black Star groans.

"Kid lets go." Liz says from my hand. I nod, and walk out of the city. Watching the Academy disappear behind the wrenching boarder gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Point of View<strong>

We keep running down stairs; plunging further underground. I guess if you have to hide a Kishin, the deeper the pit the better. Maka never seams to stop for breath. But that's just Maka. I notice Stein's steps slowing and we reach the bottom of the last flight of steps. We halt. There is a large metal volt door, cold air seams to radiate from it and I can see Maka's breath. Stein places his hand on the smooth metal door.

"What is it?" Maka asks, wide eyed like a deer.

"There's a battle going on." Stein explains turning to look at us. "Lord Death wanted his say first. He has this funny idea that children shouldn't fight with Gods. But I suppose you're not a normal child." Maka swallows hard. "Shall we see how he is fairing?" Stein smiles. It is a well known fact Stein hides much of his fear in madness, in this madness thick environment he seams to be thriving. Maka's breath becomes broken and she clasps on my scythe handle tight.

"You're going to have to rein in you're wavelength Maka; the madness is too thick." She looks into my blade, still wide eyed. I nod within the weapon. "Let's kick some ass shall we?" I see Spirit's reflection in his own weapon, his face filled with worry and hints of tears within his eyes.

"Maka turn away now." He demands his voice trembling. This angers me.

"Hey old man. That attitude is helping anyone." I growl.

"Stay out of it. What do you know?" he snaps.

"I know you should have some faith in your own daughter." I reply in a dismissive tone. I can't be bothered with this creep.

"Now, now, don't bicker you two." Stein cranks his bolt. "Let's find us a Kishin." He props up Death Scythe Spirit, and places both hands firmly on the large wheel connected to the face of the volt. He seams to be concentrating his wavelength on it, and with a grunt he spins the wheel making the volt creak open. Cold air rushes out of the gap, along with a sudden hit of madness. Stein relishes it, chuckling softly to himself. Maka sways clasping her head and waving her free hand as if shaking out pain. We peer into the room beyond the volt.

I hear Maka gasp.

She runs without thinking into the cell like room, falling to her knees over the body of our beloved Reaper. Tears roll off her cheeks, dripping onto my blade. Stein stands at the door, seemingly sobered by the scene. "You know what this means Maka?" he asks solemnly. She nods, raising her gaze and scanning the room. Her hands shake, and she visibly chokes back sobs, I know in many ways Lord Death fills the male role model her father could not, but now is not the time to grieve. Stein joins us, standing back to back in a defensive stance, scanning the shadows for movement. "Can you see any souls in here?" Stein asks.

"No." she replies. "Madness wavelength is too intense; I can't see through it." I can still feel her hands shaking. I can't blame her, I don't like to admit fear but it took much of my courage not to flea right there. I could just take Maka and run. But abandoning team mates isn't a cool move.

"I can't either." Stein admits. "Damn."

"Baaa baaa black sheep..." A deep rumbling voice rolls around the room. The two meisters tighten up their stances. "...Have you any wool?" the voice laughs. I gust of air whips around the room, the meisters track it, knowing it's caused by Asura. "Do you have any wool little girl?" Maka takes a sharp intake of breath. "Because it looks to me that you're just bleating in the dark." I hear him shuffling. His limbs seam to creak and groan as he moves. "I killed the shepherd, and this is the only members of his flock? Seams Death has lost his followers. Did they all finally realize he was talking shit?" Asura emerges from the shadows. His features are hidden behind layers of loose and sagging skin. He looks weak, like an old man. But Maka is the first to know not to judge a book by it's cover. Lord Death is mangled, and this guy hasn't a scratch. "Not talkers hey?" The Kishin continues. We all just regard him, swallowing fear and searching out heads for ways to win. All I could think is to pray, but our God maybe dead. "That's all right. You're scared. I understand that. It is a condition I can cure." I believe he is smiling, but I can't see his mouth.

"Shut up." Maka shouts, her small, frightened voice bounces around the room. "Just, shut up!"

The Kishin laughs. "Baaaaa." he says, mimicking a sheep. This angers Maka, her wavelength changes. It's harder for me to amplify, it's become more unpredictable and intense. The Kishin seams to read her wavelength. "Really this child?" Asura looks to Stein. "This is your Kishin Killer?" he mocks. "I seams I got you all wrong." The Kishin slides so he is face to face with my meister, he tilts his head curiously. "You're not a lamb at all. You're a little goat." Maka sees her opportunity and moves to strike, my blade just bounces of his skin as if it where metal. The Kishin laughs.

Maka knits her brow, I can feel her wavelength fluctuating angrily, its hard to stay in line with. "Maka, now is not the time to be holding out on us." Stein says unknowing I was having enough trouble holding on to her as it is. The Kishin starts to attack, Stein steps in front to Maka, "I'll keep him back, you get control of that soul of yours." Stein orders, Maka nods. Stein takes the lead and starts to dance with Asura.

* * *

><p><strong>Death the Kid's View<strong>

The city is clear. All the town's people gather around the border of the city. Students from the Academy where keeping back the Mizune Witches successfully.

"What are you waiting for?" A voice calls from the crowd. I turn to see Black Star, chasing off the last witch.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We've got it covered here Kid. Go sort out whatever it is going on at Shibusten." Black Star points to the gates.

"But..." I start.

"Just go before I kick your ass Kid." he grins. I get onto my skateboard, and turn in the direction of the Academy.

"Black Star."

"Yeah." he replies, I pause.

"Stay safe yeah." he responds with a thumbs up and I fly over the threshold, towards Asura, and towards Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls' View<strong>

"What's going on Maka?" I ask, knowing Stein will not fair well alone.

"Please Soul. Don't distract me." She pleads. "Concentrate." Her eyes shut, her wavelength spiking, it takes all I can to keep inline with her. It keeps shifting and changing until it becomes completely unfamiliar to me, it's like I'm not even linked to Maka anymore. As it stabilizes, I'm surprised that I am still compatible as her weapon. Her eyes open, the green has gone and it replaced by a dark smoky grey. A smile spreads across her face. "Here Kishin, Kishin, Kishin." She calls, laughing. Asura turns from Stein and looks to Maka, his neck creaking as he turns sharply.

Stein copies Maka's Chesire cat smile, "Sophia. Always a pleasure."

"You're the only one ever pleased to see me Stein." Maka curtsy rocking on her high heals.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"The goat's grown horns." Asura smiles. Stein moves to stand by Maka, both meisters take a defensive stance.

"I have to fight in this poxy dress and heals. What? Is little miss poncy kidding me?" Maka moans.

"I'm sure you can cope." Stein replies.

"Well if anyone can it's me." She boasts.

"Someone please explain." I beg.

Asura takes a swing with his long limber arms, and the meisters jump in opposite directions.

"Soul, Sophia, Sophia, Soul." Stein introduces, avoiding another attack. "None other than the daemon quarter." Sophia -or Maka- giggles.

"Don't worry little scythe, you'll be safe with me." She says breezily, while effortlessly dodging attack after attack of energy from Asura. Stein attacks from the front, distracting Asura from Sophia who attacks from behind, hellish flames burning from her limbs and up the scythe. A wall of heat hits the Kishin, further shriveling it's skin. Sophia gives herself distance from her opponent. Teaming up with Stein. She kicks off her heals, with each step the floor under her feet is left black.

"Can you do it? He's weak we could make it quick." Stein asks.

"No Stein. Stop this." Spirit yells from the scythe. Sophia rolls her eyes.

"I don't know but I'll give it a try." she says.

"Please Maka, run away." The Death Scythe cries.

Asura recovers from pain and angered he attacks heavily. "Was Spirit always this whiney?" Sophia asks. Stein smiles.

"It's good to see you again." He says.

"And you Stein."

Sophia's right hand glows white, and eyes flash blue momentarily. She uses and energy field she can create through her Divine soul quarter, I amplify it and she shields us Asura's barrage. Asura angers.

"You know you're just a goat don't you?" He grumbles, sweat drops forming on his newly shaped skin, bandages of his own flesh, tightening around his face.

"Actually, I don't give a shit." Sophia bellows, spreading her wings and raising her scythe. She takes off towards the Kishin, disturbing the dust on the floor. She swings me at his chest as my blade lights up again successfully burning into Asura's skin. Sophia's skin becomes pale. She looks at Asura dead in the eye. The Kishin flinches, fear growing. Asura screams, as Sophia the Daemon tries to rip the soul from his chest using her daemon wavelength.

Sophia tightens her grip on the Kishin's flesh, I amplify her Daemonic wavelength to breaking point. Her hands are becoming ice cold, and her breathing uneven.

Kid comes running in, clutching his weapons. He sees Maka on the Kishin and shouts. "Stop it Maka." Maka screams as her soul reaches breaking point, unable to absorb the soul she pushes further. Asura's screams becomes laughs. Sophia loosens her grip on the Kishin. Her eyes fade from grey back to emerald green, and fear fills her face. Maka is back.

"Maka!" Her father cries. I see Kid run towards us, but he isn't fast enough. Asura swings at her, she flies backwards and hits a stone wall across the vault. She slides down the rough stone to the floor. I transform back and hold up Maka's limp head. I look into her eye, a small smile appears on her lips, trying to reassure me she was all right. She tries to stand but stumbles and grimaces from pain. I hold her up looking to Stein.

Asura's laughs fill the room. I look back to Maka, her pain-filled watery eyes, I listen to her broken breath. I hold her cold cheek in my hand and the situation suddenly hits me. Our God is defeated by this Kishin's hand, our most talented Meister and weapon are doing all they can just to dodge his attacks.

And at this moment...

Asura is at his most vulnerable.

He has only just woken.

I clench my teeth. When things get this bad, they send in a child. I punch the floor. I know I will fight what ever battles Maka chooses, but this just isn't fair.

Stein and Kid take over the battle, but Asura quickly sways the battle his way. "Death is the shepherd, and you are his sheep. Following blindly."

"You talk a lot." Stein pants, tired from the battle.

"I'm board for the bleating." Asura grumbles. He focuses his energy on the roof of the vault and blasts though. Moon light shimmers in the plumes of dust from the explosion. The Kishin has destroyed a meters of led lining. He turns to me though the dirty air and smiles, his teeth pressing against his wrinkled skin. Then, he flies though the gap in the vault. Maka's wings start to flap, she attempts to rise on shaky legs. I transform and land in her hands, knowing that what ever fight she picks, I'll be there.

"Not this time. Fights over." Kid says firmly grabbing her arm so she can't follow. She looks him in the eye then too the hole in the vault, her knees fail her and she falls back to the floor. Spirit transforms and runs over to his daughter and holds her tightly, I can see tears in his eyes. She doesn't fight him off like she usually would, but bares the embrace. Back in my human form, I break away from the group to inspect the hole Asura made. I can see the sky at the end of the tunnel, and various class rooms destroyed en route. We stare with wide eyes at the shaft of light breaking though the roof. All with a shared sense of failure and a deep, bubbling foreboding feeling churning in our stomachs. Then I see Kids eyes drawn from the damage to the lifeless black shadow haunting the corner of the vault.

"Kid..." Maka starts, "Don't..."

But she doesn't finish. Kid approaches the body slowly. He stands quietly over his motionless father, his hands clench around his weapons, who immediately transform and stand stunned by their meister.

"Is he..?" Kid asks, with a stern cold voice.

"I'm afraid so." Stein confirms. Liz places a hand on Kid's shoulder. Everyone silent. "I'm sorry Kid."

"So am I." he replies. He bows to his father, and with a deep breath he turns and walks out of the vault in silence.

"Should we go after him?" Patty asks.

"I think it's best we leave him. If he wanted his friends he would stay." Stein advises.

"But he can't be alone." Maka sobs quietly.

"It's a hard day for us all." Stein lights a cigarette. "Lets just be thankful we had a leader kind enough to die so we could live."

"One more day at least." Spirit adds with a warm chuckle in his voice. Then, the room falls silent but is filled with thoughts and teary eyes.

* * *

><p>In the highest tower on Shibusten Academy all the students and teachers gather. The ashes of the beloved Grim Reaper is encased in a beautiful and symmetrical urn, and placed lovingly in the center of the circular tower. Kid stands respectfully in front of his father, gazing at his monument with dry and angry eyes.<p>

Tear stained cheeks of devoted students slowly drift from the room, sharing stories and regrets. When the room is cleared, the door to the tower is locked safe, so the people of Death City will know their once great leader will always look down on them all, keeping them safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>:'-( Sorry for the sad bit, don't worry it's not all doom and gloom! Christmas soon! That means Christmas Chapter YAY! I appreciate the feed back, but<strong> **would love ****more, consider it a Christmas gift :)**

**I have been reading a few fan fics that include song suggestions, thinking of doing similar? What do you think readers?  
><strong>

**I'll upload again closer to Christmas but until then, thanks tonnes for reading.** **Suggestions welcome, and needed. X**


	7. Chapter 7: My Friends

**7: My Friends**

Christmas is approaching, but Death City doesn't feel as festive as most other years. A feeling of melancholy hangs over every citizen's tight-toothed smile as false cheers and laughter seam to dampen spirits more than raise them. Maka navigates the streets with the same solum face as every-other Death City resident. The smell of spiced, warm wines are sweet on the air, children, playing on the streets, are the only sources of genuine laughter. She's been called into the Academy, just her, no Soul, and she worries to herself as she approaches, pausing on Shibusten's steps. Not many have really seen Kid since his father's death, only Liz and Paddy, who report back to Maka on his progression; it's never positive news. At least she now gets a chance to talk to him herself, she thinks, entering Kid's dwelling.

"Death the Kid" Maka greets, bowing respectfully to acknowledge Kid's new rank.

"Maka." He rises from his chair looking tired.

"How are you?" She asks timidly.

Kid ignores her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." a smile briefly drifts across her lips and quickly fades. Kid gestures to the cushion on the floor by a small table and she sits, Kid taking his place opposite.

"I'd offer you tea, but I never really shared my Father's taste for it." Kid explains un-easily.

"It's fine." The conversation feels awkward and jarring, which is unlike them, Maka thinks. The two sit in silence for a second, building confidence to talk. "It's been a while." Maka starts, trying to avoid whatever subject matter Kid has planned for this meeting.

"Yeah." Kid scratches his head, "You seam better."

"You know Stein, he'll stitch you back up in a second." Maka assures, "Though you have to make sure he puts everything in the right place." She jokes, earning a modest smile back from Kid.

"Maka..."

She swallows readying herself for what he has to say. "Kid, I..."

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I don't really have much choice left, considering Shinigami's... absence" He explains, fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sure you're doing your best Kid." Maka reaches over the table and places a kind hand on Kid shoulder. "I'll do what ever you need."

Kid places his hand over hers and looks her dead in the eye, his eyes watery and ringed with gray. "I need you to stop coming into class." He explains, almost choking on his words.

"Alright..." Maka says suspiciously.

"I'm afraid you and Soul have to go into intense training."

Maka can see where this is going.

"I didn't want you to face the Kishin Maka," Kid looks to the hand on his shoulder and gently takes it off, "but there's no other choice now. I'm sorry." Kid is fighting tears, Maka can see that, _It's funny how all this responsibility has suddenly fallen on children,_ she thinks, regarding Kid's pain. _The weight of the whole world of the shoulder's of a young boy who's just lost his Papa, and the safety of thousands on mine. _She wants to take away Kid's pain, and his guilt of putting this pressure onto her, but it's not like he should be carrying everything alone.

"Kid." She makes him look at her. "It's fine." She smiles. "I want to do this." She lies. Kid stands from the table and Maka copies, watching him, _He's always been so strong, but now he looks so small. _She wraps her arms around him, like he has done for her so many times in the past...

* * *

><p><em>"Kid..." Five year-old Maka shuffles up to him, fidgeting with the hem of her checked dress.<em>

_Kid pats her on the head as if she were a lost puppy, crouches down to her and smiles. "What is it Maka?"_

"_I..." she starts, sniffing._

"_What's wrong?" Kid sits her down on a step. Kid has no worry of order or symmetry at this young age, his hair is scruffy and shirt only half tucked just like a regular child. He puts his arm over her shoulders and holds her tightly._

_Maka cries, drawing with her finger on the dusty floor. "People don't like me very much do they?" She asks with a childish naivety. _

"_I like you." Kid confirms._

"_But..." She sniffs again, "But I don't go to school with you."_

"_Having trouble making friends in your new school?" Kid asks, inspecting her stick figure sand-drawing. Maka nods. "They just don't understand, is all." Kid says with confidence, standing and placing his hands on his hips with authority._

"_Really?"_

"_Sure!" Kid nods, "They know you can beat them all up!"_

_Maka laughs, "Are people scared of you too?" She asks looking up to Kid, who sighs and sits by her again._

"_Sometimes." He admits._

_Maka sulks, "But you're no scary Kid!" She smiles, "You are this nice!" She exclaims holding her arms out as wide as she could._

"_Well you are this nice!" Kid does the same, but his arms are longer then hers. Maka laughs. The two children fall silent, Maka leans her head on Kid's shoulder._

"_Will you come to my school so I have a friend?" She asks._

"_I don't go to school Maka." Kid explains, as he is home schooled by his father._

"_Please Kid. I'll do anything!" Maka whines._

"_Ok." Kid replies casually._

"_Really?" Maka beams._

"_Really, really." He confirms. Maka claps her hands and squeaks with glee. Kid grins, returning his friend's joy._

"_You think Lord Death with let you?" She inquires._

"_Yeah."_

"_Will you be in my class?"_

"_Yeah" Kid smiles._

"_Wanna eat lunch together on Monday?"_

"_Of course!" Maka beams at Kid, but his smile fades. Maka notices and pats him on the head, copying his own actions. "I won't let you get hurt Maka." Kid says, with the same determined eyes as he has as a young adult._

"_I know that silly." She giggles, "Can I pretend you're my brother at school?"_

"_You do anyway."_

_Maka jumps to a stand and clenches her fist in front of her, "Don't mess with me or I'll get my brother on you!" She shouts at her imaginary adversaries._

"_That's right!" Kid bellows, joining Maka's side. "I'll get them for you!" He boasts._

_Maka jumps up and down clapping cheerfully. "You always do Kid!"_

* * *

><p>Maka tightens her hold on Kid and talks into his hair. "We've all got your back Kid. All you have to do it ask." Maka sighs feeling a twinge of guilt for his sadness. "I think it's my turn to look after you."<p>

Kid thanks her and she silently turns to leave, "Training tomorrow Maka, 5am." Maka turns back to Kid and nods, they exchange brief smiles and she leaves.

* * *

><p>"No school. Cool" Soul stretches in his bed. "I'll catch a few more winks then I think" he turns over pulling the covers over his eyes.<p>

"I don't think so Soul." Maka pulls his covers out of his hands, he groans.

"It's 4am, and if Kid says we don't need to go to school anymore, then I'm not going to argue."

"We have training at 5 today." Maka explains.

"What?" Soul sits up from his comfortable mattress.

"Yeah sorry." Maka, fully dressed and ready to go, perches on the edge of his bed. "We're in intense training now."

"How intense?" Soul asks.

"_The fate of the world is up to us_, intense." Maka sighs.

"That's really intense then." Soul half laughs. Maka doesn't share in his humour. Soul watches her, looking down into her lap, eyes sparkling half with repressed sadness and half with the first morning light, that is shining on her face, making the loose ends of her sandy hair glow like a halo. Soul soaks in the image, then takes one of her hands in his. "Don't worry Maka. You know we'll get the bastard Kishin." Maka looks up from her lap. "Let's be honest, if anyone can do it, it's you." He nudges her with his shoulder, "OK, _Golden Girl?"_ He teases, Maka smiles. "Now piss off so I can get up would you?"

She rolls her eyes and saunters out of Soul's room. "By the way Soul, sheep print Pajamas's aren't cool." Soul throws a pillow at her as she disappears behind his closed door.

* * *

><p>The training is grueling, the pair work from 6am to pm everyday, training with a range of skilled meisters and weapons from around the world. On weekends they go on missions, harvesting Kishin Egg souls, each soul is a step closer to being strong enough to take down Asura, but Maka is looking tired. Dark circles have appeared around sunken eyes, her skin paler than before and the spark of fierce energy she possessed has long since fizzled out. Today is strength and agility training, after lunch was wavelength control then Sophia control, which she finds the most tiring. Her alter ego is rebellious and bad tempered, and as Maka grew in exhaustion, Sophia gains more power over her. Because of this, her demon quarter has managed to claw her way out without Maka conceding, attacking at Soul and her exasperated mentors.<p>

"Call Kid." sighs their current instructor, Tezca, a tall Death Scythe from South America, mainly distinguishable by his over-sized plaid bear mask.

Maka, now in possession by Sophia who jumps around the training arena laughing wildly. "You can't catch me!" She mockingly repeats.

Stein, who is supervising the lesson turns to run the short distance back to the Academy, "Don't let her out of your sight." He commands, hastily leaving.

The bear rubs the temples of his mask. "Every time. Every bloody time." He moans, then he attempts to catch Sophia in vein. Soul, in his human form, watches his partner bounce around the arena with an uncomfortable sense on déjà vu. Sophia starts to attack Tezca with multiple fire bullet attacks, but Tezca is now familiar with Sophia's attacks and is prepared to dodge.

"Maka get a hold of yourself." Soul commands from the arena floor.

"Why do you join me little Scythe?" She giggles.

"Because it's not cool to kill your instructor." Soul folds his arms.

"You're just no fun!" Sophia pouts, easily jumping away from Tezca. Soul mumbles.

"Come here you little..." Tezca growls.

"Now, now, now, no need for name calling." Sophia teases, realizing a _wall of hell fire _as the young daemon calls it.

Kid storms into the arena scowling. "Sophia!" He calls with the demeanor of an angry parent, hands on hips and tapping his foot impatiently. "Come down from up there." Remarkably she does, shuffling her feet like a child. Kid seams to be the only one who she'll listen to.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She whines, fidgeting with her pigtails.

Kid can't help but smile, finding Sophia's childish mannerisms nostalgic from when they were children. He hides his grin under his authority. "I think the burn marks on the walls tell a different story."

"Sorry Kiddo, I was just..."

"Please. no excuses Sophia, let Maka back out." He demands.

"No way." she says shaking her head and folding her arms.

"Sophie..."

Sophia laughs, summoning her wings and taking off around the arena. Kid sighs, Tezca joins his side. "There's little telling that one."

"You've got that right." Kid replies.

"You think you can teach Soul to control her?"

"I'm sure I can. Soul's wavelength seams to be quite adaptable to Maka's... multitude of waves." Kid tries to find the polite words. They watch Soul chase Sophia around for a moment.

"You guys going to help or just stand there?" He whines trying to snatch at her ankle. Kid focuses his wavelength, trying to match and resonate with Maka's weapon quarter. Their wavelengths connect, Sophia glows and is forced into her weapon form, plummeting to the floor. Soul sighs in relief, catching his breath.

"Better the weapon quarter than the daemon." Kid picks up Maka, she appears with one of the blades of the butterfly sword, Kid regards her reflection; it's tired and pale.

"Thanks Kid." She says, relieved. A wave of concern for Maka washes over Kid, he finds it hard to look at her looking like this. She transforms back into her human form, apologizing profusely to everyone.

"I say we call that a day today." Kid says casually leaving the stadium.

"What?" Maka says, surprised.

"I think you guys have done enough for a day, I'm going to order some pizza, I'll make sure there is enough for you and Soul." Maka watches Kid leave looking puzzled, "See you in the Death Room once you've both cleaned up, say thirty minutes?"

"Sure." Maka nods, and Kid leaves. "How long was I gone?" She ponders.

"Only ten, fifteen minutes." Soul confirms.

"Then why are we finishing training now?" Soul stands by Maka, copying her gaze on the door Kid just left through.

"I wouldn't complain, I think you need the rest."

Maka shrugs and leaves for the showers.

* * *

><p>The three friends sit around the table in the Death Room, boxes of steaming pizza sit open and half eaten in the middle. Maka smiles, cherishing the time off for socialization. Soul and Kid exchange satisfied looks.<p>

"Phew, I'm full." Maka beams patting her stomach.

"Me too." Soul grins.

"I hope you guys aren't too full for tomorrow." Kid chimes in.

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine for training." Maka assures, forcing another bite of pizza down.

"Training?" Kid asks.

"Yeah, like everyday." Maka says still chewing.

Soul laughs, "You've forgotten what day it is tomorrow haven't you?"

Maka stares at him blankly, then her face breaks into shock. "Oh shit, it's Christmas isn't it?"

Soul nods, grinning.

"I've been so wrapped up in everything I've forgotten. I'm so sorry I haven't brought any food or anything, Soul!"

"We'll it's just as well you guys are spending it with us then." Kid nudges Maka's shoulder.

"Really?" She asks, stunned.

"Really, really." Kid says fondly. "You don't need to worry about cooking or anything; me, Liz and Patty have it covered."

"Thanks Kid." Soul punches him playfully.

"Got to go." Maka stands up and runs for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kid asks.

"Got to go somewhere. Thanks for the pizza!" With that, she's gone.

"What was that about?" Kid rubs his chin.

"She hasn't got anyone gifts yet."

Kid laughs.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is as good as Christmas with friends, <em>everyone thought, nursing their full bellies.

"I don't think I'll eat again!" Liz exclaims, slouching on an arm chair.

"I could still eat." Patty says sitting on the floor by her sister, licking her lips.

"I think you ate more than your body weight already." Kid states.

"No, I defiantly have some space left."

"You need a lot of gas to fuel all her energy." Soul stretches out his legs on the cool marble floor of Kid's living room.

Everyone sighs in satisfaction. Kid raises a glass of mulled wine for a toast, from his horizontal position in front of the grand fire. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." The rest toast.

"First one of many together!" Tsubaki sings.

"The first of many!" Everyone toasts again, Maka catches Kid's guilty gaze and her smile falters.

"You are all so blessed to be sharing your Christmas with me." Black Star beams, rubbing his belly, which bulges out of his shirt. There is a collective eye roll followed by laughter.

The group play Christmas games and enjoy the warm, sweet mulled wine, allowing them to forget (or at least ignore) the battles and worries ahead, not mentioning the thickening madness in the atmosphere.

"Giraffe!" Patty shouts.

"There's no movie called Giraffe, Patty!" Liz explains. The group play a game of charades, Black Star dances clumsily in the centre of the room, trying to act out a movie title.

"Well there should be!"

Black Star carries on fumbling about, using most of his -little- restraint not to talk. The group senses this and starts pushing his limits.

"Kettle?"

"Push-chair."

"Mentalist?" Soul sniggers.

"Twat?" Liz chimes. "Is it twat? It is isn't it?"

"Potato?"

Black Star seams to be steaming from the ears.

"Did I say twat? I don't think I did. Is it twat?"

"Does it look like I'm acting out twat?" Black Star shouts.

"I was just saying what I saw." Liz says innocently. Black Star takes a deep breath in, turning a shade of red no one had ever seen on a face before, and opens his mouth to shout. Soul quickly hushes him and gestures to Maka who is sound asleep on his shoulder.

"She must be shattered." Kid sympathizes.

"Yeah." Soul whispers, fondly looking at the sleeping meister. "You mind if I take her somewhere she can sleep?"

"Yeah she can have the spare room."

Soul lifts her carefully and takes her upstairs, laying her under the covers of the generous sized bed. He sits with her for a second, brushing strands of hair out of her face. He is distracted by the sudden change of light, and turns to see Kid hovering at the door.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine, just tired." Soul rises from the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"We're fine. Improving a lot."

"Good." Silence falls between the two. Kid finds the courage to speak first. "I thought you would be angrier with me."

Soul shrugs, "We could probably do with a day off every now and again."

"Not about the training." Kid shuffles uncomfortably. "About making you fight Asura."

"I have faith she'll win." Soul sinks his hands into his pockets and slides past Kid into the hall way.

Kid angers slightly. "You want her to win?"

"Sure I do. Would be cool to be the weapon of the meister who killed the Kishin God." Soul smirks, not reading Kid's tone.

Kid clenches his fists. "You want her to fight to be cool?" Kid's tone is dark.

"Chill out Kiddo," Soul crosses his arms behind his head. "I'm aware of the dangers, but all this negativity is bad for Maka, she needs to know her friends have faith in her." Soul speaks in a low laid back tone. "It's Christmas, let's just change the subject."

"How are you so relaxed about this!" Kid whispers angrily.

"I can't do anything about it right now Kid." Soul rolls his eyes. "I don't like you on wine, you get pissy."

Kid growls and pins Soul against the walls of the hall way. "How dare you say you care about her. How dare you write her off this way."

Soul pushes Kid off him. "I'm not the one writing her off, it sounds like you're the one doubting her."

"Me? I'm not the one wishing my partner an early death." Kid is now shouting.

"God Kid, lay off, you're the one who asked her to fight him." Soul rolls his eyes.

"I had no choice, but I expected more from you!"

"Listen Kid, we're going to train hard, like you asked, kill Asura, like you asked, and go on with our lives." Soul turns to leave.

"You don't have a clue do you?" Kid's voice more now startled than angry.

"A clue about what?" Soul says bitterly, fed up of this fight ruining the night.

"She's going to..."

"Kid stop." Maka interrupts, sheepishly standing in the door way.

"She's going to what?" Soul pushes, concern laced in his voice.

"Please Kid." She begs, tears welling in her eyes.

"Tell me Kid." Soul demands.

"Didn't you read the _damn book?" _Kid exasperates.

"Screw the book." the Scythe states.

"She's a sacrifice Soul..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I made it depressing again, and on Christmas! SOWIE!<strong>

**I have listened to your feed back and put a little of Maka's child hood. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right and what you want me to tell you all about in the next chapter. For now, enjoy the slight cliff hanger.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope I haven't destroyed Soul Eater for you too much. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Promise

**8: The Promise**

The three friends stand awkwardly on the landing, eyes pinned on the floor and feet shuffling agitatedly underneath them. Soul's hands are screwed up tightly in his pockets, and teeth clenched.

"Explain please." He says harshly.

"Soul, I don't think..." Kid starts.

"Not you." Soul blocks Kid's face with his hand and looks directly to Maka's watery eyes.

"I should go." Kid sheepishly passes the pair, and quietly rejoins the party downstairs. The meister and weapon stand in uncomfortable silence.

"Soul, I'm sorry." Maka finally speaks.

"What the hell were you thinking Maka?" Soul shouts.

"I didn't..." She starts to sob.

"No you didn't, did you? When were you going to tell me? Wait 'till we're looking Asura in the face?" The ambient chatter and laughter downstairs falls silent. Soul pulls down his voice to a whisper. "You let me go around shouting at people who were trying to stop you, bragging to everyone, that _you _are the one who's gonna kick the Kishin's ass, looking like a prick! Why?" Maka is wordless. "You didn't think that maybe I should know this. That you're, what, walking into certain death?"

Maka clutches her fists on her chest, crying quietly. Her tears wash away his frustration, leaving only the raw fear he has been protect from since the day the Kishin awoke. The strength the anger gave him was only fleeting, and now it's gone, watching her cry, he felt weak and helpless.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to... And the book, when you didn't..." Maka tries to make sense of her thoughts. Soul shushes her, wrapping his arms around her, and leaning his cheek on her head. He holds her until her sobs soften. He lifts her face from his shoulder and wipes her eyes with his thumb.

"I shouldn't have shouted, it wasn't cool. I was just..." he scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know the words Maka..." Soul's throat is tight and his voice is deep and strained. He holds Maka again, but this time so she can't see the water stinging his eyes. Holding in the fear hurts his chest and he hopes Maka can't hear his jagged breath. The pair stay clutching each other, as if their lives depended on it, until they have enough strength to control their tears.

Maka leans her head against Soul's cheek and whispers in to his ear. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay."

"I didn't know how to..."

"I know."

"Besides, I was fed up of all the sympathy and how everyone worries about me. It was nice you were so... positive." she places her arms on his shoulders. "There's only so much pity I can take." she sighs, her breath tickles his cheek.

"You don't need to explain." He strokes her hair fondly with his thumb.

"Soul."

"Hm?"

"I'm really tired."

"Sure, sorry." He lets her go, hesitantly. A wave of emptiness and worry hit him, and he immediately hugs her again. "We could just run." He suggests.

"What?" she asks, muffled in his clothing.

"Run away. Screw Asura. You can fly, why don't we just take off?"

"I can't..."

"Sure you can! We can live off our stunning good looks." He jests. Maka giggles. "Well, off my good looks." He smirks. "We could go to Loew, and live in the village, learning to make Golems. I can picture you as an enchanter; speaking gibberish and swinging around a oversized twig... Similar to what you do now really..." Maka playfully punches Soul's shoulder. They both smile, and return to their embrace. "What a Christmas, hey?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to come to Loew with me are you?"

"No" Maka sighs, sadly.

Soul shrugs, "Worth a try, I guess."

"Soul.."

"You're tired, I know." He finally lets her go. She looks up at him, looking fragile and pale, making him feel sick with worry. She walks back into Kid's spare room and he instinctively follows, watching her flop onto the bed and slid into the cool sheets. Soul stands by the door trying to look laid back but feeling anxious.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"Yeah, just... concerned." He tries to shrug to seem nonchalant.

"Come talk to me for a bit then." She shuffles long the bed to make space. He casually slides in, fully dressed, next to her, feeling stiff and self conscious. She sleepily pulls his arms around his waist, and he relaxes into the bed, staring at her eyes, almost nose to nose. They talk about nothing in particular, but try to keep their minds focused on happier topics, until Maka's eyes are too heavy to keep open.

"I'm not going to let to happen, you know?" Soul says suddenly.

"What?" Maka murmurs.

"I'm your weapon, I'm not gonna let you die Maka." Soul says with steely confidence. He pulls his barely awake partner closer and buries his face in her perfumed hair. "I'll find a way. I promise."

* * *

><p>Morning light cracks through the curtains onto Soul's face, warming his cheeks. His eyes squint to focus on the unfamiliar room, trying to remember where he is. Blinking away the water from his eyes his senses wake up: hearing echoing laughter and a hiss from pots and pans warming over flames followed by a sweet scent of breakfast. He turns to look for his meister, but she's been replaced by winkled bedding and a dent in the pillow where her head once was. He stretches out his limbs and sleepily throws his legs over the edge of the bed.<p>

The kitchen is bright with laughter and Christmas sprit has returned to the crew. Soul observes from the doorway of Kid's large stainless-steal kitchen, everyone is too busy attempting to cook breakfast, only Maka with her soul sense and complete familiarity with Soul has noticed his presents. She smiles at him sweetly from over her book, not participating in the cooking calamity taking place around her. Soul approaches her side and -knowing they were un-noticed- kindly rubs his thumb over her cheek, with Maka's smile infecting his own expression. A light blush pinks her cheeks and she returns to her book. He sits himself opposite her.

"What's the havoc all about?" Soul asks in a slightly groggy tone.

"They want to make breakfast for us!" Maka smiles.

Soul lifts a brow, "Why?"

"They heard us arguing, and know how tired we've been with training. They won't let me lift a finger to help." Maka explains, "It's nice."

"Yeah." Soul scratches the back of his neck.

A sudden metallic clang bounces off the walls in the kitchen.

"For Death's sake Patty!" Black Star fumes. "You can't put syrup on everything!"

"Why not?" Patty asks innocently, not even noticing Black Stars harsh tones.

"Because," He starts, "Everything will taste the same."

"That's good; syrup is yummy." she claps her hands with glee. Black Star just sighs.

"Patty why don't you go see how Maka and Soul are? Make them some tea." Kid says warmly, while picking up the frying pan left where it fell on the floor.

"Ok!" Patty bounces off to the kettle. Kid chuckles.

"She's like a 5 year-old seriously!" Black Star steams.

"Yeah, she is. Must be nice to still have that childish naivety." Kid sighs knowing the weight so many people are carrying on their shoulders, including himself. He peers to Maka and Soul, who sit opposite each other in comfortable, reflective silence. "I wish we could all keep that innocence."

Black Star just mumbles under his breath and turns back to help Tsubaki cook.

* * *

><p>Before long breakfast was done, and the friends sit happily around Kid's dinning table tucking in. The table -like much of Kid's furniture- is grand and oversized, but the friends instinctively gather around a single corner of the table, rubbing elbows and banging each others knees as they eat, as that's the way they all prefer.<p>

Maka smiles as she regards the group laugh and bicker among themselves. Her happiness weaves with deep regret that she will have to leave them all soon and never see them grow and who they'll become. She won't get to be there for Kid when this madness is over, to see him become the great leader his is bound to be, or Black Star surpassing Gods. She won't get to see Liz and Patty become the powerful weapons they are bound to become at the Reaper's side, or Tsubaki continue to grow into the elegant, but deadly, woman she is sure to be. And Soul... Maka swallows the lump in her throat. She'll never get to meet the person who will replace her, give them tips or warn them about the things he hates. She won't get to see the man he'll become or his full potential. She won't get to see any of them get married, or have kids, or be there when they are sad, or share in the milestones and ambitions they achieve. Maka holds her breath as the realisations hits her. Tightness on her chest, and a pain in the throat from repressing her tears. She won't get to witness the great things they are all sure to accomplish in their lives, every one of them.

The table has been long silent.

The majority of the crew regards Maka with worry and confusion, but Kid and Soul share in her sorrow, feeling utterly helpless and useless to relieve their friend's pain. Wishing they were able to keep them all together, or grow apart naturally as happens in life. But she would be ripped away from them by destiny, and no one wants to loose a friend, especially no so cruelly.

Maka chokes back sobs, making tight, breathless whines. Soul places a hand on her shoulders, but she pushes back her chair and turns to leave.

"I'm sorry everyone, the training has really got to me." and she leaves everyone is silence.

* * *

><p>The remaining friends help each other clean up after breakfast in silence. Melancholy has fallen across the room.<p>

"Shouldn't you check on her?" Liz asks Soul, an inpatient tone tightening her voice.

"I think she needs a bit of a time out." Kid explains.

"She's really tired and over worked." Soul hides his worry behind a shrug.

Liz nods and continues to clean up.

"Maka wouldn't want us to be all gloomy because she's upset." Black Star states. "It's boxing day after all."

The group nod in agreement.

"Soul, you'll look after Maka and we'll go out." Black Star beams with his fists balled up onto his hips.

"Oh thanks Star." Soul rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>The group gather and leave, waving good bye to Soul and leaving him in silence in the Gallows Mansion. The warm feeling the large spaces seam to radiate is gone, leaving cold stone floors and reverberating footsteps. Soul makes his way to Maka who is upstairs, partly to see how she is, partly because he feels strangely empty wandering alone in this familiar house.<p>

Soul finds her standing at the sunlit bay window watching the others smile and play as they make their way from the mansion. Soul regards her from the doorway, pushing down a nauseous anger rising from his stomach. She looks so small and so easily broken, he wonders how her back isn't bowing under the huge amount of pressure that must be lying on it. But he knows Maka is tougher than she looks, and what she lacks in physical strength, she more than makes up for in fierce courage.

Temporarily extinguishing his anger, he calmly approaches her. "You ok?" he asks.

She doesn't reply, but she nods. He can see a small smile lift her cheek.

"I meant what I said last night. You don't need to worry you know." he slides his hands into his pockets and leans against the opposite side of the window frame.

Maka shakes her head. "There have been many generations before me Soul, if there was a way, I'm sure they would have found it."

"But you're different because you have a partner."

"It is true that all the Patchwork's before have been loners, yes, it's said they've all had some sort of personality ailment; the inability to get close to people. I don't know if that is genetics or because everyone feared them or like me they were afraid to leave the ones they loved."

"You're not like that."

"Maybe I'm just not strong enough to leave people behind and spare them the pain." she sighs.

"No, that's not it." Soul says catching her eyes with his. "You're strong enough to stay with us despite the odds." Soul smiles, knowing he is lifting her spirits. "How else are you different from the others?"

Maka thinks, "Well, I think I'm the only girl Patchwork."

"That's quite a big difference." Soul chuckles.

"I was told it was because until more recently girls weren't thought of as being as strong as boys and a Patchwork has to bring some comfort to people." She explains.

"Bollocks." Soul breaths.

Maka looks at him with puzzlement.

Soul laughs, "You are different from the past Maka. Can't you see that?" Soul takes her hand and holds it firmly in his. "Every Patchwork before seams to fit a template, but you don't fit that mould Maka. The books says that Patchwork Souls weren't made, they were a gift given to us, to put right the wrongs of the witches." Soul says, his voice filled with excitement.

"Sure, but..." Soul cuts her off.

"If that's true, then maybe you are something new. Why not? If Patchworks can just appear from no-where why can't the formula change?"

Maka blinks at Soul, trying to think of a reason why the formula can't change. She is different after all, she is a female, she has friends and family who she cares for and she has found a partner who matches what seams to be all of her wavelengths. Maybe she doesn't have to accept this bleak destiny. Maybe she can beat it, and if she dies trying, as long as she takes Azura out with her she hasn't lost anything.

Soul watches Maka's eyes flicker side to side as she analyses his words. Colour returning to her skin.

She doesn't have to follow the path laid out by her pre-designed destiny, she can choose her own. And if destiny dares to pull her back onto that path, at least she has something to work for now, something to hold on to. Her own target. She may not have to say good bye, and if she does, for now at least, she at least has something pulling her forward, making her last days bright not black. She has hope.

She clenches her fist with determination.

"You're right Soul. I can change this formula." Her eyes sparkle and her mouth forms a mischievous smile. The look which makes Soul's pulse race.

"No Maka." he breaths, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her face washes with brief confusion. "_We'll_ change the formula." and then he steals a kiss...


	9. Chapter 9: Sophia

**9: Sophia**

"You can't catch me boys!" Maka's daemon alter-ego, Sophia, laughs from a spire of Shibusen academy. Soul and Kid stare up at her figure from the floor.

"You have to concentrate harder Soul." Kid pants; they had been running after her for quite some time.

"Can't you just do it for now?" Soul whines between breaths.

"You _must_ be able to do this."

"I know, I know."

A ball of flame throttles through the air, the two boys desperately jump out of the way as the fire scorches the paving stones between them. Sophia laughs at the pair, then stretches out her black crooked wings and falls down to their level.

"Stop playing about now please Sophia." Kid says in a firm tone as if addressing a child.

"Sure, I'll come quietly..." she beams. The boys approach her, and Soul readies himself to resonate with the meister quarter of her soul, forcing Sophia to leave and Maka to return. Soul steadies his breathing. "Psych!" Sophia heckles as she takes back off into the air. The boys sigh.

"This isn't cool at all. Kid?"

"I got it." Kid confirms as he takes of onto his board following Sophia. Soul takes a moment of peace to compose himself, when a sword pierces the ground inches in front of his toes. He regards the butterfly sword fondly.

"Glad you're back." Soul smiles into the blade that isn't plunged into the stone. "You do a good Excalabur impression."

Maka's face appears on the etched blade, "That was no fun..." Kid lands easily next to the weapon, wraps a confident hand around the grip lying between the blades and pulls it out of the ground, Maka transforms back with a sigh. "Do we have to go again straight away?" she asks with a hand placed over her tired soul.

"Let's relax for a moment, shall we?" Kid says taking a seat on the steps of the school. The pair joins him, fixing their gazes out into the city.

"I'm not very good at this am I?" Soul sighs.

"You'll get it." Kid says confidently. "It's hard to get a good connection with the underlying wavelengths. That's why you can resonate so easily with her soul when the dominating wavelength is her Meister quarter, but when it's hidden under a different dominating wavelength, especially the daemon one, her Meister wavelength gets... drowned out. You just have to search for it harder."

"It's got to be harder to do without soul perception." Maka adds.

"I guess so." Kid sighs. The trio fall into silence momentarily, too tired to make conversation.

"So how did you figure you could do it?" Soul asks Kid.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maka! Maka! Please. Please come back!" A young Death the Kid runs through the city's dark streets, following a shadow through the narrow lanes. Tears sting his eyes, and he clutches his left arm, which is burned, raw and bloody. "Please Maka!" Kid pleads his voice cracking. He halts at a junction, not knowing which way to go. But then, he senses a soul and immediately runs towards it.<em>

_Kid has always been very familiar with his city, but the lanes where narrowing, and he is no longer sure where he is, panic bubbles inside of him but he ignores it and forces himself to run on. "For Death sake! Maka!" He runs past a turning, stops and returns to it, seeing a soul dwelling within it's darkest corner. "Maka..." he whispers._

"_Go away!" A pained voice echoes from the alley._

"_No." the young boy says firmly._

"_Please?" the voice begs._

"_No, Maka. I'm not going." Kid takes a step towards the voice._

"_Kid I can't control it. You have to leave."_

"_Is she coming?" he asks, unable to hide his nervousness. There is no answer. "I'll take that as a yes then..." Kid steps into a defensive stance. "Sophia. S-stop this." he stutters. The alley vibrates with a dark laugh. "Sophia. I'm telling you." he tries to hide his fear under authority._

"_You're telling me what Kiddo?" Maka's small and innocent voice now filled with spite, the sound of which makes Kid's heart race with fear._

"_I'm telling you, let Maka back out!" a whip of wind circles around the young boy, making the disturbed dust sting his eyes. He senses the Daemon soul is now behind him, and he spins on his heals to be greeted with a strong hit to his chest, sending the unprepared Kid, hurtling into a rubbish bin. Sophia laughs, being lit only by the moon, as Kid stumbles onto his feet. "Please..." the child cries, rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeves. "...you've done enough damage for today Sophia, just..." he sniffs. "...just let's be done with this now." He lifts his head to look and the child daemon in the eye. She smiles. Kid clenches his fists._

"_I disagree Kiddo." her smile widens. "There's so much more damage I could do."_

* * *

><p>"It just happened, Soul." Kid says, unable to cover the tinge of something bitter in his tone, he rises and walks back to their temporary battle ground, "Shall we continue?"<p>

Maka places a hand on Soul's knee, "It's a bit of a soar story right now." smiling regretfully she pulls herself up to follow Kid. Soul passes his gaze over the still sleepy city and lets out a long breath before joining his meister.

"Anything you could think of that could help me?" he asks dryly. Maka shrugs in response.

"You know me Soul, guess you just have to find me."

"Ready?" Kid asks, already getting on his board as if expecting Soul's failure. Maka allows the Daemon quarter of her miss-matched soul to take hold of her. Immediately, her posture, expression and eye colour changes to ones that no longer seam to fit her body. Her smile spreads across her face into one that is evil and provocative and she again stretches her twisted wings and takes off around the spires of the academy, laughing like a toddler. Soul sighs and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what they're going to do to you don't you?" Kid cries. "If you carry on hurting people..."<em>

"_I don't care." the flames grow._

"_They'll lock you up. Tie you down. Those flames will be useless."_

"_Maka can deal with that." She replies._

"_They'll punish you if you hurt me." Kid's voice trembles._

"_Punish me?" She almost laughs._

"_Yes!" Kid takes hold of his fear. "If Maka can't control you they will!"_

"_I'm so scared!" she mocks. She lifts her hand and compressed fire flies from the surrounding flames towards Kid. He dodges the attack. He looks back to see the alley scorched. Sophia giggles. "This is too easy, I'm toying with you. You're not even armed."_

"_I can't arm myself, you're still Maka."_

_Sophia groans, "Don't remind me." She aims more flaming projectiles at the small boy, he moves out of the path feeling the air move as the bullets pass._

"_This is not a game Sophia." Kid spits._

"_I disagree..." She smiles casually flinging another attack in his direction. Kid sprints from the attack further into the alley. He stops at the gnarled old wall too high to escape from. He takes in a sharp breath of cool air before turning to face Sophia's twisted smile. Kid widens his stance and braces himself._

"_No where to run Kiddo." Sophia smiles building new flame projectiles._

"_True." he confirms shutting his eyes._

"_Aw, you're not even trying anymore." she whines, twisting the tip of her foot on the dirty street._

"_I'm very much trying." Kid replies, kick starting his soul perception but burning spheres of fire fly towards him, through the thick air..._

* * *

><p>"If you can't control Sophia, Soul, we will have no other choice but to turn to more extreme methods of dealing with her outbursts. So if you don't want that outcome; you better put your heart and soul into this attempt." Kid calls from his board.<p>

"Heart and soul..." Soul whispers to himself, using his weapon gene to search the air for Maka's wavelength. "I'll put my soul into it."

* * *

><p><em>Hurtling though the ally's air, the compressed fire ammunition cools as quickly as it is created. Scorched dust floats to the stoney floor and Kid breaths a sigh of relief. Now the danger is over the pain from his burnt arm throbs and he feels faint.<em>

"_K-Kid?" a small voice beckones._

"_Maka?" the young Reaper with wide eyes looks though the raised dust and smoke twisting in the space between him and his friend._

"_Where am I?" a confused and helpless voice bounces around the walls. Kid sees a hunched silhouette stumbling though the haze._

"_You've done it Maka, you can control it!" Kid takes a few shaky steps towards her. "Do you remember what happened?" clutching his arm he finds his way though the dirty air to her trembling figure. He places both of his hands on her shoulders, flinching through the pain. "Maka, you've done it." He bends to her hight and peers at her face. "Maka, are you ok?" _

_His heart sinks. _

_The wide smile once again spreds across Makas' lips._

_Kid stepps back, "So you're playing like this?"_

"_K-Kid? Where am I?" Sophia mocks, stepping towards him._

"_You're twisted." Kid spits stepping back._

"_Kid. Help me! It hurts Kid." she say in Maka's innocent voice._

_Kid tightens his fists, "Don't."_

"_Why can't you help me Kid?" Sophia continues._

"_Please stop." Kid beggs._

"_You're a Reaper. Save me!"_

"_I'm trying Maka." Kid replies, caught up in Sophias' evil game._

"_A Reaper who is as weak and helpless as a human." The innocence is tinged with Sophia's harsh tone._

"_You're right." Kid turnes away his face. "I'm worthless." Sophia grows flames from her limbs. Kid turns back to take in her twisted, un-symmetrical grin. "But you're worse."_

_The flames grow like an aura, and with a smooth gesture, Sophia aimes for Kid to deliver a finishing blow. Then as if a sudden wind blows out a candle the flames are extinguished. Sophia is frozen with shocked eyes._

"_Soul Resonance." _

_Sophia's form brakes down revealing her gleaming weapon form._

"_I guess finding a weapon I am compatible with would help improve my abilities." Kid states cooly taking hold of the grip in the center of the butterfly blades. On touch the blades glow and grow. "Turns out I'm pretty compatible with you." Maka appears in one of the blades._

"_Kid! Please tell me you're not hurt!" She has tears in her eyes and Kid to this day can't bare to tell her the truth of his burns that day._

"_I'm fine Maka."_

"_Is this..?"_

"_The resonance of souls? Yes." Kid lets out a sigh. "It turns out, I can help you control her Maka and I need you to help me too."_

* * *

><p>Deep within his soul, the Weapon plays a chord -as if his fingers lay on the keys a piano- the chord is in G, the same key as his meister's soul wavelength, the wavelength of this chord is identical to Maka's meister's soul frequency, and with in the mess of colours, shapes and sounds that are being created by the Daemon soul within Maka, Soul can hear the chord of G echoing back at him. It is faint in comparison but it is there. He resonates with the tiny wavelength, as he does it amplifies and grows, becoming louder and stronger, until it over powers other once dominating tones, and then finally...<p>

She screams.

"Maka!" Soul re-opens his eyes. She hurtles through the air. Her meister quarter doesn't allow her the wings the Daemon quarter does, and she falls. Soul runs helplessly to her aid, acting on instinct, knowing that his efforts will just render himself dead on impact too. Kid flies through the air to try and catch her but she is falling too fast and his board won't get to her in time. Maka shuts her eyes; refusing to see the approaching stone paving, she steals a moment of concentration and activates the Divine quarter of her soul, and in a single fluid motion new, clean, white wings unfold from her soul and she curves away from the ground. Soul's shoulders slump in relief, and Kid allows himself a chuckle as he watches his friend happily spiral in the breeze back up to the spires of Shibusen.

"That's not funny Maka! No one is laughing! Come back down so I can kick your butt! Not cool, not cool at all!" Soul shouts to the sky stamping his feet and flailing his fists. Kid rides over to his side, Soul immediately ceases his tantrum and shoves his balled up fists into his pockets, trying to regain his cool.

"Good work." Kid places his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo rubbish! Sorry. But I have updated finnally... and its not even a good chapter. But I'll be better I promise! xx<strong>

**I have loved my past reviews! Thank you so much :) xx  
><strong>


End file.
